


The Clean Scent of Tears

by OnlyInTheDark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (magic) Pet Play, Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Stiles, But it’s kind of intense, But it’s necessary, Collars, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek, Drugs, For Succubi everywhere!, Hand-feeding, It’s for the succubi!, Kinks, Likely too many italics, M/M, Magic!Stiles, More to cum, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Panic Attacks, Penetrative Sex, Pet Play, Pining, Public Nudity, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Stiles, Sufferring for a good cause?, Top Derek, biting kink, mirror sexy times, prostate milking?, psudo-somniphilia, some run-on sentences, the ‘save the succubi’ foundation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyInTheDark/pseuds/OnlyInTheDark
Summary: Sooo... Stiles could, in theory, magically free himself from a 30 day slave training contract, but it’sDerekwho holds the leash.So, Stilescould, in theory.Turns out to be a little more fun than either had expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh. So, I was doing my mandatory 500 words daily whudevah and this happened. Sooooo much more to come. And cum. And cum. 
> 
> Well, when the thirty days is up, at least.  
> 
> Anyhoo. Time is limited. I’m posting as I’m writing. These two have a verrrry firm grip on my fictional hormones, so DEFINITELY more to come.
> 
> ...and cum.

Clean Scent of Tears

 

 

It’s oddly freeing, choosing _not_ to have a choice.  

That was the last thought Stiles remembers thinking before waking fully.  And Stiles woke here a while ago, warm and nude on soft, clean-smelling sheets and either blind as a bat or in the darkest room in existance.  Whichever, he still felt placid and relaxed and just... good.  Probably drugged.  But still, good.

Then the machine turned on.

Lights, bright and jarring after such warmth and comfort, hurt his eyes and he had to squint to even see the overbright outlines of his own hands.  The floor changed too, twisted violently under him and sent him sprawling and somehow rolling and the soft covers and sheets turned hard and unyielding - he hissed in pain when his knee smacked down too hard.  The ceiling dropped slowly, though the lights remained high and hot, and he bowed under the checkered metal fencing that forced him flat on his belly, barely able to move at all.

He thinks he might be whimpering but he can’t hear much over the mechanical grinding of gears.  He _feels_  it, though, when the thin cuffs latch onto his ankles and wrists and upper calves and above his elbows and then around his waist like a belt and finally a collar, soft and heavy and solid.

He didn’t really start to struggle until something both firm and flexible slid onto his dick, down and around his balls and tightened snugly.  There was an air of finality to that and bright light be damned, he stared around in wide-eyed horror when the metal fencing lifted and then stared at the words suddenly projected on the screen set in the wall.

**Congratulations on your new assignment!  
**

**Welcome to you new roll as a member of D-zire Inc.**

**Where all fantasies come true...**

 

**You have been selected for a vital roll within our ranks to serve and please for a term of: 1 Month.You have already entered the processing Level 1: Intake, and will soon continue on to Level 2: Examination and Cleansing.Follow instructions carefully and with haste to receive minimal disciplinary action.**

**Discipline level 1: shock to wrists, ankles, knees and elbows.**

**Discipline level 2: level 1 discipline plus additional shock to neck.**

**Discipline level 3: Levels 1 and 2 plus additional shock to genitals, in gradually increasing amounts.**

**Please, enter red tunnel now on hands and knees to continue to processing Level 2.**

 

 

Oh.... _shit_.

 

Stiles has heard about this place.Oh yes, he has, but he’d thought it was a kinky urban myth.He must’ve stared at the screen too long because a faint shock goes through his wrists and ankles and he hisses, finally rolling to hands and knees and entering the red-tinted tube warily.This place was like the Fort Knox of kinks, evidentially.  Getting in was easy-ish.Getting out? _Whollllle_ other ballpark.And now he was stuck here.For a month, apparently.

When he finally finds Derek, Stiles vows to himself, he’s gonna freakin’ _kill_ him.

 

* * *

 

The tunnel goes nowhere, it seems.Once at the end, a panel slides up behind him, closing him in.  _Uh oh._

 

**Please place hands and knees on metal divots in floor.**  Displays on the next screen.

 

Ohhhhkay?  Easy enough.Once placed, he could feel the magnets engage, quickly freezing his hands where they were and lining up his ankles, while two small bars rose from the floor to clamp firmly onto the front of the collar and the other to the belt around his waist, locking him in place on hands and knees.Then the panels under his knees and ankles shifted a little wider and a little more until the stretch was almost too much.

Mentally, he couldn’t quite process the next part - not really.Tube-wires like slender tongues and small brackets slid out of the walls, the floor - even the low ceiling above and essentially gave him what felt like a warm, whole-body enema.He squirmed uncomfortably until a small attachment lifted from somewhere below him and wrapped soft and careful around the tip of his cock until a strange rhythmic suction had him opening his mouth on a silent groan.Some knob on the tube up his rear pressed careful but firmly against his prostate — and in under a minute, milked his cock in a crude impersonal way that left him almost painfully unsatisfied.He choked off a whine when a full-body mist sprayed out over him from the ceiling and walls and was almost immediately vacuumed away, leaving him feeling fresh and soft and clean.

**Please remain still while being transported to Level 3: Body Maintenance and Hygienics.**

One would think the full-body enema thing would’ve been all the hygienics he’d need.And what the hell did body maintenance mean?He’s not stacked like Derek, but he’s got a nice body.Very little flab for a second year college student, all things considered.Of course, running herd on the weird and wacky supernatural side of a college campus was a fairly busy job.And there was, often, a serious amount of running.  Except, it was meant to be summer break; any further running was supposed to be back at home in Beacon Hills, not in San Francisco.  Or wherever the hell he was right now.

But Derek had vanished to who knows where after a run in with the succubus they’d been chasing down.  Everyone just assumed he’d —

Wait a minute.

How exactly _had_ Stiles gotten here?He pondered that as the little mechanical slab/tram/whatever he was now attached to began sliding forward through another small panel that had just opened in front of him.And hooooboy.Good thing he’s not as body shy as he used to be.Because there’s people here. _Lots_ of people.And from his awkward standpoint, none of them look familiar.

The tram stops with a somewhat abrupt jolting thud and he’s suddenly surrounded by lookie-lou’s in white coats, some with clipboards, others with small microphones or cameras chattering to each other.He wants to yell at them and ask what the fuck he was doing here, but —

“Derek?” He asks (silently? What the fuck?), eyes wide.Derek’s eyes are wide too, but largely because he’s staring at Stiles like he’s just seen a ghost.“What the fuck?” Stiles tries to yell, glaring daggers.  _That_  gets a reaction, at least.Derek glares back... in his very own white coat.

“I believe this one is assigned to me, Happ.” Derek says smoothly to the guy with the biggest clipboard.“For training.”  _Training?_ Stiles doesn’t need training.He needs to go home and never think of this ever again.After, obviously, he kills his wayward alpha.

“Ah, good.He looks like just your speed, too!  Will this be your free-ride?I know you weren’t very keen on taking part that way, but everyone who works, can partake.Maybe even should!”‘Happ’, Stiles sees, is a jolly looking middle aged man who’s eyes look very familiar.Like, succubus familiar.

“Derek, why are you working for the succubus we’ve been tracking?” Stiles (mutely) grinds out from between clenched teeth.No one hears him, so no one answers, obviously, and Derek hasn’t looked at anyone but Happ since he began talking.Great. 

“I normally wouldn’t, but it’s all for a good cause, after all.”To Stiles’ horror, Derek honestly looks like he means it.  Seriously?  What the ever loving FUCK?!

“Well, let’s get him through level 3 quickly then, so you can begin.Will you be checking him out when you go?”

“If possible.Depends on how well behaved he turns out to be.”Derek’s looking at Stiles now, though, and _shhhhit_.There’s something serious and maybe a little _hungry_ in his gaze.Has Derek been brainwashed?Drug-washed?Succubus-washed?This... this is not good.

“Well, let us know, when you’re ready.Minimum training time is three days, though, before he can leave the facility.”Happ nods and smiles genially and the tram/cart/whatever Stiles is still displayed on is rushed onward and through another panel in the next wall with a confused and now concerned Stiles on board.

‘Body maintenance’ turns out to be just a few electro-pads stuck to his skin to measure muscle resistance and flexibility.Turns out he’s more flexible than even he knew.Yay?Whatever, hygienics was actually hair removal or reduction, (Stiles won’t admit it, but being nearly bald down under now feels pretty good.) nail and teeth cleaning and some kind of fluid maintenance for the collar.But, he actually gets to see himself in a mirror here.It’s more than a little weird.Because he’s weirdly _turned on_ by how much he looks like a pet in a prize-winning show of some kind. 

His hair still looks kinda bed-head-ish, his honey-shaded eyes are still his, but whatever they did in that first room with the spray?He looks like a million bucks; no dark eye circles, no stress acne or anything like that.On hands and knees with his junk dangling down and his head high, he actually looks like meat on the market.Pretty nice meat, if he does say so himself.

Still, that doesn’t explain _how_ , exactly, he came to _be_ here.It’s not like he signed up for it, right? .....Right??Oh... _shit_.It’s possible.... that he _did_.If he was looking for Derek.Because, y’know... it’s _Derek_. 

Stiles seriously can’t contemplate life without Derek falling into trouble _somehow_ with bad dating choices or making terrible plans that he needs saving from, or simply there to glower at Stiles from the shadows at any given time, day or night.Derek’s a pretty firm (no puns) fixture in all their lives at this point.It’s why Derek had come to San Francisco with the rest of them for college, after all.Keep the pack together. 

When it came to Derek, though... Stiles doesn’t really _feel_ like pack.   With the rest of the pack?  Yeah!  But Derek has always kept him in a different bubble, or maybe just a ‘human’ bubble.  And now that he’s being shuttled into yet another room, he tries hard to forget that thought again.  Because now is not the time to deal with any issues beyond why the fuck either of them are _here_ , of all places.And _here_ seems to be succubus station, or something.

As soon as the tram stops, a small pinch into his neck has his entire body relaxing woozily.Derek strides in through the door, locks it via the pin pad beside it and strides over to Stiles where he’s still propped up like a goat ready for auction.

“ _Stiles_...” he says, sounding tired, but then says nothing more.He taps a small switch over Stiles’ head somewhere and suddenly Stiles is free!...to fall over sideways because whatever the fuck they gave him is pretty sturdy in the way of making one passive.

“What the fuck, Der?” He manages to slur out.Hey, cool!His voice is back!  “Fuck’n ds’peer ‘n us, dn think s’m’n’d fnd youuu?”Yeah, pretty heady stuff, whatever it is.

“What are you talking about?Time doesn’t change in here.I’d have been back again tomorrow, your time.”Derek has the audacity to sound _exasperated_.And time doesn’t change?Stiles begs to differ.

“S’bn toooo weeks, no wr’d.”Derek stills, then heaves a quiet sigh.

“Shit.I’m sorry, I hadn’t thought —“ Derek sighs again, then manages to get Stiles on his feet and leads him to a small soft-looking cot and drops him there, pulling a thin soft blanket over him.“Time isn’t supposed to move like that here.It never has before, but I think it’s this new program they started.How did you _get_ here?”

“D’no.D’n ‘member.”

“Shit,” Derek says again, softer.“Sorry about this, then.”

Stiles’ eyes refuse to stay open, but ‘sorry’ coming from Derek just sounds wrong.Like, really, weirdly wrong.  But,“S’kay.Yer safe... ‘live.S’good.” He murmurs sleepily.

“That... wasn’t what I was apologizing for,” Derek mutters.“Sleep, Stiles.You’ll need the energy, later.”

Stiles didn’t really have time to parse that before he’s sliding into a dream.It was a pretty nice one, actually.Derek was kissing him —just that.  Just kissing him under the trees on a breezy day and the colors of autumn swirling around them.They were happy there under those trees, safe, and together.When Derek pulled away and smiled, it was like watching the sun rise.Then, all the colors and all the thoughts fall away into slumber.

***

Waking this time is far more jarring.No dark soft space of warmth.Still dark-ish, if you count the low lighting from lanterns on the walls... of the dungeon?Yyyyep, a dungeon.  He thinks there’s maybe even torture devices on the wall.And Stiles?Well, Stiles is... er.  Well, he’s not really sure _what’s_ going on with him, because he can’t move his head.At all.Or anything else, really.So he’s still staring straight ahead when Derek ( _holy hell_ ) strolls in wearing form-fitting leather _everything_.Pants, vest, wrist cuffs, gloves.Bare feet, which isn’t uncommon for Derek.Stiles thinks Derek would go barefoot pretty much all the time, given the choice.  But it looks almost odd in this place.

When Derek sees he’s awake, he stills for a minute.Then, he _smirks_.

_Holy. Shit_.It’s a smirk that looks like sex.Really.Walking, talking, smirking sex dressed in black leather.Stiles is _so_ fucked.

“Welcome back,” Derek says, strolling forward, eyes sweeping down and up Stiles’ body.There’s more than a smirk in his eyes when they’re finally face to face, though.

“Thanks?I can’t move.Why can’t I move?” Stiles asks, trying to tamp down the panic.“Because I’m not really okay with this, Derek.”

“Out of your hands now,” Derek smirks again, but there’s _humor_ in his eyes now too, the fucker.

“Aaaand it _is_ in your hands, I take it?”Stiles isn’t all that relieved, if he’s honest with himself.Maybe it shows on his face, because Derek’s smirk fades into something a little less amused and commanding.

“Yes, for now.But... according to your profile, that you filled out yourself, I might add, you’d have ended up in the D/S training wing either way.It’ll either be _me,_ or someone you’ve never met and has no idea who you are or what you’re like.‘Training’ to obey a complete stranger is your only other option here.You either train, serve, and leave with me — or you train, serve and stay with someone else.All your other questions will have to wait, for now.”

“Um... I’m not even gonna lie here,” Stiles starts, since it seems to be honesty time.“I’m freaking the hell out right now.”And he is, actually, rather desperately trying to stave off the panic attack that’s lurking just under the surface like fucking Jaws skimming up a snack.  “So... might wanna drug me again before my brain cuts my air off completely.”And here it comes, like magic of the evil-magic variety.Now it’s gone and now it’s—

“Stiles?” Derek sounds concerned, for some reason.Has he never had the privilege of witnessing one?  _Lucky fucking him_.But on the upside, Stiles isn’t alone this time.Except, no, no... he’d _rather_ be alone.Better than looking weak in front of Derek, which is why he’s made damn sure Derek’s _never_  been in range for one before.“Stiles!”   _Shitshitshit_... Why can he never stop these once they’ve started?He has just enough control to hold them off for a short time, so why—

_Oh._ Hard to panic with lips on his, interestingly enough.And it’s more than interesting, because it’s _Derek’s_ lips and _his_ lips meeting when its not a CPR kinda thing.Stiles had only needed to jumpstart Derek that once, though.And that, once the danger was over, had been the father of all panic attacks.The mother being when a much younger Stiles had finally realized why his mom’s machine wasn’t beeping anymore and instead doing that high, helpless, unceasing noise that still haunts him.

This kiss might haunt him for an entirely different reason.Because with the exception of Stiles being immobilized, it’s easily the _best_  kiss ever.Well, yeah.  _It’s Derek_.Derek’s lips on his are softer than Stiles could’ve guessed, somehow.Seems like they’d be just as stern and rigid as the rest of Derek seems to be.But no, this is _nice_.Stiles approves, even when Derek pulls away a few inches, assessing him. 

“Are you alright?” Derek asks, quietly.Stiles not-nods, a little woozily.

“Yeah,” he chokes out.

“What was that, then?A panic attack?”

Stiles can feel himself flush and looks down and away.“Yeah,” he says softly.“Told ya I was freaking out.”This... is somehow more embarrassing than the whole ‘naked submissive display in a room full of strangers’ thing. 

“Those happen often?”Derek’s voice sounds odd.Stiles shuts his eyes, hard and shrugs a shoulder, maybe.Still can’t feel it.“And I’ve never heard about this before.... why?”Derek sounds more concerned than anything, which is unexpected.

“It’s kinda personal, dude.How many people do you want watching when _you_ lose _your_ shit?Or knowing about it after the fact?”Stiles locks his jaw to keep any other words in, like ‘why would I want to look weaker than I already do in front of you?’

Derek’s quiet for a long second.“Don’t call me dude,” he snaps grumpily, and Stiles’ lip twitches.

“Oh thank god your not a succubus pod person,” Stiles gripes back, glaring at him a little.Derek looks oddly pleased, but his smile is stilted.“You kissed me,” Stiles declares, like maybe Derek hadn’t noticed, or was maybe some kind of mistaken identity thing.

“You were hyperventilating,” Derek responds, eyes serious.“Most people hold their breath when they kiss.”

Oh. Okay.

“So what’s the deal here?How’re you sneaking me out?”Stiles looks at him expectantly, because Derek’s plans always need a little tweaking unless someone _needs_ them to fail, for some reason.“Well?” He asks again.Derek’s brow is scrunching in an almost guilty way.That bodes well for no one.Especially no ones who happen to be Stiles.“ _Derek?_ ”

“There is no sneaking out,” he says bluntly.“There’s just the job.”

“The job,” Stiles repeats, flatly.  “So... if you work here - and how the hell did that even _happen_??  Never mind,” he corrects when Derek’s mouth opens again. “I digress.If you work here, sneaking me out should be a cakewalk.There’s always a way.   _Always._ ”

Derek’s shaking his head, looking something between worried and constipated and remorseful and something else Stiles can’t even put a name to.It’s not a good look on Derek, at all.

“They’ve got you on file, and your contract.  It’s the same as a vampire getting your scent.They don’t forget and they can track you anywhere.”Derek’s face is saying it all.Stiles is screwed.Likely in more ways than one.

Well, Stiles’ blush is well and truly gone now, along with all the rest of the blood in his face.He shuts his eyes and focuses on not puking.“Um... don’t suppose you can letme have this next panic attack in peace, could you?”Breathe in.... breathe out..... breathe in.....

“Or, I could kiss you again.”

Breathe in.... breat— wait.What?  “Please don’t fuck with my head, Derek.My puny little brain can’t take much more of this today.If it’s even still today.What is today?”

“Stiles.”

“Seriously, Derek, _I don’t know how I got in here!_ I remember exactly _nothing_ , except Erica and Boyd calling me and flipping out because your car was found abandoned in a commuter lot halfway back to Beacon Hills.Then, I wake up _here_.”Stiles can glare still, at least.

Derek’s immune to Stiles’ glares.Sadly.“Will this really be so awful?It’s not like I’d actually hurt you.This is still me.All me.”

Stiles swallows, hard.Because of course it wouldn’t hurt.Until after.After, Stiles will always know that the ‘maybe’ of never knowing is the definite ‘never again’ that it’s bound to be.

“Will you still not respect me in the morning?” Stiles asks.  “Cause that’d be like every other day, pretty much.”Derek frowns.“You know what I mean.”Stiles sighs and closes his eyes, just for a second... and has that odd flashing dream of kissing under autumn trees and blinks his eyes wide to wipe the image away.Nope.That will hurt way more than a month of having Derek. Or, more likely, Derek having _him._

“Can _you_ do this?” Stiles asks instead.“I mean, I’m still all me, too.   From what little I know about any of this, I’m not exactly a prize pick.  I talk a lot.I don’t stay still.The concept of obey is clearly a gene that missed me _completely_.”Derek’s lip twitches.They stare at each other from a foot away and it’s already less weird than it should be.

“I will respect you in the morning, Stiles, yes.  Well, maybe after I’ve had you tied up and gagged all night to keep you quiet and still and ‘obey’ is generally more symbolic than anything, you know.”

Damned werewolves.Derek’s _grinning_  now.Because his nose is twitching.Because Stiles’ imagination is still one hundred percent operational and now he’s got— yeah, _that_ image - stuck in his head.It’s a good visual, as long as Derek’s in the picture.Okay, so... the aftermath of all this?It might break more than just Stiles’ heart, this time.But the month until that happens?Maybe the memory of one good month will be the bits of superglue that keep Stiles from shattering completely.

“Okay,” he says.Derek’s responding smile looks a lot like the one under autumn trees.

“Sooooo, how’s all this work, anyway?”  Stiles will still have questions.If he gets gagged (why is that idea so _hot?_ ) he’ll still have them, so he may as well ask while he still can.“Also, what the hell device am I caught in, cause it’s weird as hell, not moving.And not feeling _why_ I’m not moving.”

“It’s like a sensory deprivation chamber — without water.There’s a mild paralytic that keeps you still and lets your other senses just ‘be’ for a while.Usually very relaxing.”  Derek’s eyebrow hikes up, concidering.“Unless you have control issues, that is.”His eyes are smirking, damnit.Stiles narrows his own.

“So, no fun for _you_ in here then, huh?”Stiles shoots back.

Derek smirks wider.“Always fun to be had in there.Want to see?” 

Derek doesn’t actually wait for an answer, but suddenly Stiles feels... oh.  _hello._ He’s pretty sure it’s a single leathered finger running over his collarbone but _fuck_.The sensation is pretty intense.Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and tries to breathe, slow and steady.Then the finger stops and his eyes flash open to glare, then the finger’s back, and his eyes start drifting shut, and then it’s gone again.

“Tease,” he gripes, hoping his manly pride won’t let his voice come out begging.

“For now, concider the eyes an on/off switch.Eyes open—“

Stiles peeks his eyes open, just to seeeeeee-holllly hell that’s crazy.Derek clearly has the advantage of experience here, but his pupils are just as blown wide with arousal as Stiles’ probably are, and all Derek’s doing is laying a single finger on him.That’s it.A finger.‘Course, Derek’s not naked and stuck in bondage, so —

“Have you been in this thing before?” He blurts, suddenly curious.

“Yes.I wouldn’t subject someone to something I didn’t fully understand.Everything in this room I’ve had some experience with, on both sides.” 

Stiles really doesn’t want to look away from Derek to see what, exactly, else is here, but, _well_.He can’t move his head, still, but from here there’s heavy padded cuffs, and gags?  Maybe?  And an assortment of leashes in different lengths, standard handcuffs, and...... wow.Those.Those are some *ahem* interestingly sized plugs.And dildos. 

Derek’s grinning again and it’s starting to weird Stiles out.A little.Except Derek’s bunny teeth are adorable and if he keeps smiling like that, Stiles is going to fall _so_ much harder. _Baaaad_ bunny teeth.Bad. 

“Interesting assortment,” Stiles says instead, absolutely loving the feel of Derek’s single finger inching it’s way toward his sternum to cross to the other side.“Had experience with all of them, eh?” 

“Most,” Derek admits.“Sometimes just the visual is enough to set the mood, even if it’s use is improbable or impossible.”Derek’s finger is detouring now, southbound. 

“And how does all of this work, then?” Stiles finds the guts to ask, his eyes on Derek’s.“Something about three days?”Or a month.Or something.

“Three days of ‘in house’ training, then we’d get to leave, if you wanted to.But, it’s still another twenty-seven days of being... well, stimulated.All the attachments currently on your person are stuck until the contract time is up.The only way to get them removed is by coming back here and having it done, or they sometimes dispatch a team to collect them.The, well, sexual energy?It’s stored in the collar and can be saved here in the facility for distribution to succubi in need of immediate energy supply due to injury, or an extra supply, like those needed for giving birth.”

“A sexual energy blood bank?”

“Basically.Succubi aren’t all that different from most supernaturals; they have limits to what they need and can have.But like most supernaturals, they’ve gotten a bad reputation because of the irresponsibility of a choice few throughout the years.This is a system that works and works well.Everyone comes out on top.”

“Unless they bottom,” Stiles can’t help but add.“So how did _you_ get caught up in it?”

Derek looks a little shifty.“The company already existed, and I heard...” Derek suddenly looks... shy?Can he even look shy while in leather?Apparently so.“They had services that sounded interesting.A day later, we were hunting down Happ, who had been caught unaware by a wraith and started sapping off people by accident.I drove him back here, and ended up with a job.”

Derek’s finger stalled somewhere just over Stiles’ belly button but resumes course while Stiles thinks all that over.

“What services?” Stiles has to know.He already _does_ know, he thinks, but...

Yeah.Derek cocks an eyebrow at him. 

“Ah,” Stiles says with a not-nod.“What’s with the time difference?”

“A month here is a single day back there.”

Stiles’ eyes widen.“HOW?”

Derek shakes his head.“I don’t know the specifics, honestly.But it worked well for the first month ‘out’... so.” 

“You’ve been working here a while then?”Derek nods, trails his finger in a little loop around Stiles’ navel.“And I’m guessing not going back to Beacon Hills for the summer?”Stiles can actually feel his heart sink, a little. 

“Taking time off, actually.It’s not like they’ll stop the service while I’m away.”

“Ah.”

“You keep saying that,” Derek points out.

“Yup.My brain might be a little fried.”

“So, are you really up for this?With me?”

Well, isn’t _that_ just the question.   Deep breath, then... “Yeah.”

Derek, unpredictably, kisses him again, only this one is hungry and deep and something raw and wanting and it makes Stiles reeeeally want to just wrap him up in a very naked hug and keep him right here.Sadly, Derek breaks away before Stiles can devise a plan to do just that.

“So... there’s this thing I like to do,” Derek says, eyes serious and a little guarded.

“What’s that?Will it hurt, or something?”

“No, but maybe be... odd?For you.”

“Like what?Will it tickle?I don’t do well with tickling, as I’m sure you’ll recall.”Derek’s lips twitch. 

“I do recall.Pretty sure Scott never regrew that tooth.But no—“ he says before Stiles can interrupt.“A sort of... personal inspection.”

Stiles blinks, mouth agape.“Pretty sure that contraption on the way in inspected places even God never got around to.What more is there?”

“I could go full tilt and say that in here, _I am god,”_ Derek’s eyes are suddenly _very_ dark and tinging red and _holy shit that’s hot_.“No, it’s not that.But, for thirty days, or, 29 plus now, every part of you will be mine, in a way.I’d like to get to know all of it, and for you to _know_ that I know all of it.”

Stiles took two semesters of psych.This has a valid basis.“Am I going to ever stop blushing by the time you’re done?”

This time, Derek’s smirk is _wicked_.“Eventually.”

***

Stiles was allowed to close his eyes this time, but now he really didn’t want to.Not _yet_.This inspection, or whatever, actually happened horizontally. And the ceiling?Was fucking _mirrored_.Hell _yeah_ he was watching.Well, as much of it as he could.Stiles was in sort of a ‘pod’ thing that molded around his limbs while still being open, front and back and he was simply suspended within it, like zero gravity, by whatever kind of energy this place used.It was truly inventive, all in all. 

Derek started with his feet, oddly enough, picking up one, running his gloved fingers over every last inch, even in between his toes, which tickled, but not badly.One foot, then the next, then one calf, then the next.Stiles would’ve been a shivering wreck by the time Derek got to his thighs, if not for the weird paralytic but as it was, all he could do was blush.And talk, but opted not to after his first rediculous quip seemed to throw off Derek’s stride.

Stiles won’t lie, it’s _weird_.But it’s also intimate in a way he can’t recall ever being with anyone before.‘Course, he’s had a grand total of one two-month boyfriend, one three-week girlfriend, and one drunken, coyote-ugly, one night stand under his belt, so... Not a lot of intimate, period.So this?   _Very_ intimate. 

He let his eyes drift closed when Derek got to the goods, but thinks he hears Derek catch his breath, maybe, before he moved on to his hips, waist, chest and back, and by the time Derek got to his arms, Stiles was done blushing and sort of awed by how relaxed he feels now with Derek’s hands on him. 

Derek’s eyes are serious and slow, like he’s actually memorizing every inch.If there’s a word for intimate quadrupled, that’s this, right here.Stiles’ eyes and nose scrunch up a little when Derek gets to his ears and hair though.But when Derek’s eyes finally meet his again, there’s no embarassment there, or none left to speak of. 

Stiles smiles a little instead.

“Better?” Derek asks quietly.Stiles not-nods, feeling oddly passive.Derek kisses him again and this time, it feels like Derek kissing Stiles.It’s perfect, even as it aches.“Good.”

***

“So, how does ‘training’ usually go?Or, work?Or... well hell, with the sole exception of some rather interesting and terrifying porn, I’ve never seen half of what’s in this room in action.And by look alone, there’s way more than three days worth unless you managed to speed-cycle through it all.Like speed dating, only kinkier.”Stiles does this, even when he’s not nervous, but Derek just lost the gloves and is now just sort of holding Stiles.Stiles isn’t used to being held, especially not by Derek.So, talking.Is what he does.Usually.But Derek’s being as passive as Stiles was ten minutes ago and Stiles isn’t used to that either.Icebreaker?Umm.... “So... penny for your thoughts?”That’s terrible.Awful.It’s all Stiles has right now because he’s naked and Derek’s holding his naked self against all that leather.It’s very distracting.

“I could go full-on annoying with Henry the Eighth I am,” Stiles adds.“Patrick Swayze taught me well.”

“Please don’t.”  A plea... that sounds more like amused.

“Well, just... I don’t know.I’m not good with _not_ having a clue what’s what.You should know that by now.”Stiles stops there and waits.

“Honestly,” Derek says quietly from where his nose is tucked under Stiles’ ear, “I’m not sure I really thought all this through, before.”

Stiles’ stomach drops.“Oh.”

And _now_ Derek’s back, looking apologetic and concerned and Stiles usually exits stage... something right about now.He still could.   His magic is useful like that, but—

“No! No, not like that.It’s different, with you.I _know_ you.And we’ll be close even after all this.”Words are failing Derek again, obviously.But Stiles waits, because Derek, for the first time ever with Stiles, is _trying_.“With _them,_ it’s... utilitarian, usually.There’s nothing personal about it, really.And that’s a given, because once they leave here, they can’t come back for a full year. 

“Ah.. So, not so much a whirlwind romance as a whirlwind... “

“Yeah. Like that,” Derek murmurs.And he’s blushing.Holy shit, Derek... how can Derek blush?

“You’re adorable when you blush,” Stiles blurts, then winces, failing to hide himself behind his own hands, or a tree... or—

“So are you.”Oh.Stiles smiles, a little, deliberately (magically) blushing.Derek grins again.

“Cheater.” Stiles smiles, gives an ‘aw, shucks’ look and Derek leans in.Not to kiss, but just... resting one forehead against another.

“Well,” Stiles says at last.“I think... as long as your don’t insist I do something that will bite _you_ in the ass later, it’ll probably be okay.I mean, seriously.We’ve already got some crazy in our past.I’ve helped you kill people.I’ve helped you kill people you actually _liked_ , at one point or another.If that didn’t break this weird friendship into a million pieces, I don’t see how... well, I suppose it _could_ , but I don’t see how it’ll break _everything_.”

Maybe just Stiles’ heart, but that’s not the issue right now. 

Derek’s just watching him again, but now he’s watching him from inches away, their foreheads still resting together.

“You think?”

“I think,” Stiles insists.It’ll be weird, yeah.Very.But... it’s Derek.And Stiles.And they’ll never be DerekandStiles (which sucks a lot), but that’s okay too.Derek&Stiles have made do so far.

Derek still stares his crazy-close-up stare at Stiles for another minute. “Okay... Usually, after this, I set ground rules,” Derek says.“For you, different rules.”

“Why not the usual rules?”That seems unfair to Stiles.Won’t he miss the full experience?

“Rule one: Don’t speak unless spoken to.”Derek leans back an inch so his _significantly_ lifted eyebrow can speak for him.Stiles snickers but bites his lips shut, still grinning.

“Rule two:Don’t move unless you’re told to.”Here, Stiles rolls his eyes, hopefully proving that it won’t be a problem, while he’s still in this here contraption.  Derek’s lips twitch again.

“Rule three:Do everything you’re told, without pause, or discipline is immediate.”Stiles widens his eyes.That... would not work.Maybe not ever.

“So, different rules.Rule one... If you need to speak before spoken to, say my name first, followed by one short statement or question and nothing more - until I’ve answered it.And no more than one per hour.”Stiles thinks on that.Prrrrobably do-able?

“Rule two... if you have to move, when you _know_ you probably shouldn’t, make a little noise first.”Derek grins a tiny grin.“Like a whine.”Stiles raises a brow at that.A whine?Derek _hates_ whining.“Like a puppy,” Derek clarifies, eyes sparkling with mirth and... seriousness?   _Really?_

“Rule three:Do what you’re told... with haste, or the immediate discipline will be no more fun for the next hour after.I’ll leave you hanging in whatever state you just happen to be in.”He rubs his leathered front over Stiles’ nude front significantly and grins darkly when Stiles’ eyes flutter shut.

“Any of the basic rules broken will receive standard disciplines.Shocks, in the standard order.But, _my_  rules broken will also be met with a building tally.”Stiles raises his brows in question.  Derek’s voice goes a little soft and a little rough.  “And at the end of these two days, thirteen hours remaining, _that’s_ how many times I’ll edge you before I let you come.”

 

_“Are you frickin’ kidding me?!”_

 

Derek leans in again, eyes dark and hungry.“That’s one.”

 

Stiles’ eyes go wide, jaw dropping before scowling at the sheer _audacity,_ and also smiling because of the _sheer audacity_.Ohhh, Stiles _likes_ this side of Derek.He grins his own wicked grin back. 

 

_Challenge accepted._


	2. Day 1 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Rimming, Hand-feeding, Psudo-somniphilia, and a beautifully submissive blowjob. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I can’t crank these out every day. Kinda wish I could though.
> 
> Also, ideas for Stiles pet names? (That aren’t the usual baby, boy, sweetie, kinda thing.) Thoughts?

*picks up right where Chapter 1 left off*

 

“Confession time,” Derek purrs, hands roaming in firm but ticklish little finger strokes down Stiles’ spine and up his sides.“Talk all you want to.What’s the kinkiest fantasy you’ve ever had?”

Well, for the almost terminally single non-slutty college male, that’s actually a tall-ish order.ie:Stiles has never lined them all up in order before, but...

“Well, um... Honestly? Gangbang.”Yup, Stiles is doomed to blush forever.If it keeps Derek’s hands doing what they’re doing, that wouldn’t be so bad, really.“You?” He asks impulsively.

“Hmm... good question.” Derek’s nosing through Stiles’ hair and around his ear.“Most the fantasies I’ve ever had... came true, eventually.”Which tells Stiles nothing.

Derek steps back and presses whatever button is there and suddenly Stiles is looking at himself again, more than a little hard, in the mirrored ceiling, though the pod-thing is smoothing outward, getting oval-y somehow, with Stiles still floating within.

“Well, mine might now include a mirrored ceiling.Or walls, floors...”

“Oh, this isn’t for your convenience,” Derek says, all casual-like.And from out of nowhere at all, comes a blindfold.“I just want you to lie still.”

Stiles blinked at Derek, then the blindfold, then rolls his eyes around to the zero grav whachamit he’s still floating paralyzed in.“Hilarious.”Derek winks.Seriously?Derek _winks_.

“Aaaaand the blindfold?What’s that for?”

“Me, obviously,” Derek deadpans, then lays it over Stiles’ eyes and fits it tight-ish.

“Aww, really?What’s the point of a mirrored ceiling if — Okay.That sounds like—“

“Leather clothing being stripped away?Well, at least I know you have good hearing... when it’s not selectve.”The last was muttered quietly but Stiles won’t argue since it’s pretty much true.

“And I can’t watch?Cruel.  _So_ cruel.There should always be an audience for a leather strip tease.”

“Then I’ll be sure to find you some leather pants that fit.I’ll be an avid audience, get some strip club music...”

Not what Stiles had meant.“Please don’t.I don’t dance.You _know_ I don’t.We both know that neither of us will _ever_ master that skilll.”At least Stiles isnt the only one.

“Fair enough.” 

The shuffling noises continue, then a short whiiiiiiring sort of sound and the air changes, just a little.

“Give me a play by play, at least?” If he can’t enjoy the view, then...

“Next time.I’d rather play by play with you.”

“.....That was awful, really.No more word play for you, mister.”

“Well,” Derek said slowly from right above him, (How???) “I was thinking of a different kind of playing.”

A single bare finger traces over Stiles’ jaw, so soft.And then a whole hand, resting on his cheek, gentle, while another traced a line from the opposite ear down his neck, slowwwly, until it reaches his collarbone, then just... stops.

“Um... Derek?”

“I’m still waiting.Fantasies that aren’t gangbangs.They don’t even need to be realistic.Just honest.”

Well, hell.“Okay... uh, very secretive yet very public sex?”The finger traced inward, just as it’s leather friend had earlier and Stiles is just lost in the feel of it.Take sight away and suddenly a paperclip would feel huge.Skin on skin is awesome.Then the finger stops.  _Again_.

“Another,”Derek demands.Stiles bites his lip, thinking.

“Well, shit.I’d say bondage, but...” The finger’s on the move again. 

“No, it’s good,” Derek murmurs.

“Zero grav is also on my list. A new addition, really.Um... “ The finger reaches his sternum and just like last time, detours for the homeland.“Never saw the point of sex on an airplane.Sex with an audience?Well, if I was nearly too far gone to notice them, anyway.”The finger hits his bellybutton and dips in, just a little and Stiles’ breath catches.

“More,” Derek whispers.And again, from _above_ Stiles.Is he in a harness thingy?Or something?

“Shit... hmm.Er... okay, so.Not one I could actively enjoy unless I had it recorded?”

“Which is?”

Stiles totally blushes again.Hard.“Somniphilia.”He tries to spit the word out quick but Derek seemed content to let it rest in his own head until Stiles would usually be squirming then that digit, so unassuming, begins a slow kind of navel fucking.And hollllllllly hell that’s awesome because there’s some weird link between belly button and his dick like _whoa_.

“And?” Derek prompts again, only this time Stiles can feel Derek’s breath on his face.Somehow.

He bites his lip and thinks.“In the woods.Busy hiking trail, or near one, actually.Trying not to get caught by being too loud.”

“Hmm... that’s one I haven’t tried.  _Yet_.”Stiles would totally shiver if he could.“We do have a lot of hiking trails back home.” 

“Okay... don’t laugh, please.”

“Definately not,” Derek says quietly.

“Er... pet play kinda stuff?”Yup, this blush will soon be permanent.  _‘Don’t you know if you do that too long your face will stick that way?’_ Stiles grew up hearing that a lot, but Stiles, by default, has a lot of faces.Right now is probably his ‘oh please fuck me soon’ face.With a blush.

“Hmmm. That’s one we could do..You’ll be whining anyway.”Stiles has no doubts there - not anymore.

“Anonymous sex, with precautions, I guess.”

“Blindfolded?”Derek sounds intrigued.

“Or just some feakishly dark room, maybe?”

“Okay... “ Derek’s breath was so close.Derek was so close.  _How?_

“Um, I... holy fuck.Fuck, _Derek_.” 

Hadn’t been expecting flesh.Or, flesh _on_ flesh, from nose to toes, but it seems Derek’s just up here, hanging out too.And that’s when the petting begins.Then the caressing, the nipping, the licking and that was exactly right.Because Derek’s licking his way into Stiles’ mouth and then nipping at his jaw, his ear, his ....nothing—

“Keep talking, or I keep stopping.”And that would be bad.Because right now, Derek’s wrapping around him, both arms and one leg and they’re lined up juuuuust right.

“Shit, Derek.Anonymous part two... glory hole.”Derek’s nose brushes against his, briefly and Derek rolls his hips down, hard.Stiles chokes out a whine.“Fuuuck, Derek.”

Stiles has never wanted to use his hands and arms as much as he does _right the hell now_.

“You’re killing me here, Derek.”Stiles would also like to writhe.A lot.

“Give me one more, just one.”

“Cum inflation,” he blurts before he’s even thought much about why that’s — “I blame fan fiction,” he feels the need to defend.Weakly.But that’s all it takes, really, because Derek grinding himself against Stiles, cocks sliding together with another perfect rollll of hips.Stiles whines again, because he can’t not, at this point, and — “Derek, what are you doing?”

“Flipping you.”And that was it.Then:“So I can reach your other assets.”

“My — uh... wow.Brain broken, please try again later.”There’s only so many ‘assets’ back there.He can feel Derek’s silent chuckle; chest rising and falling for a second.True to his word, Stiles can feel he’s face down but before he can even appreciate the feel of Derek under him, he’s slipping around Stiles’ side and pressing himself full-body against his back and _wwwooowww_.Derek’s dick feels freaking _huge_ like this, nestled against his cheeks all scorching hot and rock hard.

Derek’s all but cradling him from behind, his chin hooking over Stiles’ shoulder and just holding him close with one large hand against his lower abs and the other higher up with a hand over his heart.It relaxes Stiles instantly because he honestly can’t remember ever feeling so safe, or... cosseted, maybe.

“That’s better,” Derek murmurs in his ear and Stiles’ brain can feel the head to toe shiver his body’s not doing when he sighs out an agreeing breath.Definately better.Better still when Derek starts nipping a trail down his throat and past the thin heavy collar to his lower neck and pauses there to suck hard and sharp, probably leaving a little bruise and now Stiles does pant... just a little.

“ _Derek_ ,” he chokes out, eyes squeezing shut under the mask, then bites his own cheek hard when those same lips trace to the back of his neck and just rest there.This feels... _jesus_.Intimate.Almost more than the ‘inspection’ of an hour ago.This is gonna kill him.Well, no.This is gonna make not having all this later painful enough to maybe kill him.Derek hums low and deep, and the vibration goes straight down Stiles’ spine.It’s a move that’s more ‘predator’ than anything Derek’s done yet.Fuck that’s hot.

So, Stiles also feels when Derek smiles against his skin.He can feel the smirk, too.  _Uh oh._

And, yep, down Derek goes, lips and tongue tracing down his spine at a snail’s pace until his lips are smiling against Stiles’ tailbone.And Derek _growwwwls_.

“You... are...” Stiles chokes out incoherently. Derek nips the top edge of his right ass cheek and Stiles swallows, hard.“Jesus, Derek,” then whimpers when a quick hot tongue just rests at the top edge of his crack, then—

“No, just Derek, for now.We’ll deal with your religious kink later.”Then the tongues _back_ , wetter and hotter and now there’s hands squeezing the globes of his ass, smooshing them together before spreading them, verrry slowly apart.Stiles whimpers.

“Let’s just leave that one permanently ‘later’,” Stiles somehow grinds out, then sucks in another sharp breath when that wet heat slides even further south and Stiles is pretty sure he’s going to be invoking _a lot_ of deities over the next month.

“Hush, you.Save your breath, for just a few minutes.”Then Derek’s gone and Stiles wants to whine and curse and demand the blindfold be gone, damnit, because he needs a visual, any visual to distract him from... yeah.Distraction good, if it means not just blowing off untouched when Derek’s not even touching him anymore.

But Derek _is_ touching him.Spreading his thighs, bending the right knee upward toward his belly and then another hand on his right wrist and the little ‘snick’ of magnets latching together when the cuff on his calf meets the cuff on his wrist, effectively pinning his — _oh, fuck._

Stiles whines again in a much higher pitch, hoping he doesn’t need to hush that too, because there’s no fucking way — or, yeah.Derek does the left side too.All of this feels a bagillion times more.... more... shit, more everything just hanging here in thin air, spread and exposed and when Derek’s tongue returns, hot and quick and, fuck, right there and _only_ there?Just resting and nothing more while Stiles shudders out a breath, his body demanding the right to squirm and he just... _can’t_.

“Derek, fuck.” Is pretty much all that comes out until that wet heat is gone, a gentle hand on his left cheek steadying him.

“When was the last time someone gave you this?”

“Last time?Uhh. Fuck.Sometime in my last life, probably, if I wasn’t an evil villian or something,” Stiles grits out, trying not to just... pant like a dog.Derek, Stiles can almost feel, stops breathing for a second.

“ _Never?_ ” Is his growled reply.The nails on his ass cheek goes a little sharp for a second before smoothing out again. 

Stiles whines out in the negative, but really— he’s thinking wolfed-out sex is now _definitely_ on Stiles’ fantasy list and now he can distract himself with devising a way to make _that_ a thing in the next month.Hell, fucking, yes.Stiles, so help him Fenrir, will find a way to make it so.

Also?Thank all the gods for that obnoxiously-fantastic-contraption-full-body cleansing of earlier.This would be embarrassing to the point of not-sexy fun otherwise.

Derek hums, low and deep and maybe a little possessive, his breath blowing out right next to Stiles’ — Derek’s hand disappears.Oh, fuck.Derek’s tongue is back to replace it, though, tickling it’s way around the edges of his rim and Stiles whines again, mentally squirming in a restless way because this is way too much and way too little all at once.

Stiles might actually be weeping a little by the time Derek wedges a full hot thick however much tongue inside and yeah, death by rimming.It’ll suck, because Derek hasn’t even fucked him yet, but really?It’s a good thing he’s young and healthy or he’s pretty sure his heart would’ve given out ten minutes ago.But, as they say, _what a way to go._

“Derek,” he whines again, not even able to say something else, he doesn’t think.Right now ‘Derek’ is pretty much the only thing that can fall from his bite-swollen lips right now and he’s okay with that so long as Derek just... never stops.Or manages to just lick all of him straight in, somehow, because the only thing that would feel better than this is having Derek himself wedging in instead, hot and hard and just so fucking right.Derek himself in bed?That’s been the top of every fantasy list for years.Long years.Too many years.

Maybe Derek heard him or something because a hot finger suddenly joins in the fun right alongside Derek’s tongue and Stiles remembers other words now.

“Fuck, Derek, you— fuck.You tease.You’re a terrible, horrible person.”That, evidentially, was the _wrong_ thing to say.Because Derek disappears.

“NO! No no no, I’m sorry, come back.Please?Derrrrrekkkk,” and now he honestly feels like crying, breath hitching just a little.

“Not going far.Promise.”And he’s not.A shifting of air, then soft footsteps padding away and then more steps and another shifting of air and Derek’s hand on his thigh steadies him again, the breath Stiles didn’t even know he was holding whooshing back out with relief.“You okay?” Derek asks, a little quietly.

 _Crap._ Does he smell what Stiles is feeling right now?That would... be far too telling, for Stiles’ taste.

“Yeah, just... weirdly intense.Right now.”To put it mildly.

“I’ll take care of you,” Derek promises and his voice is somewhere between soft and serious.

“Okay,” Stiles breathes out, a little shakily.He’d signed up for this.Agreed to it.With Derek.And just Derek.

“Okay,” Derek repeats, softer.“But, you might not like how.”

“.......”

“In fact,” Derek’s voice is kind but somehow amused? Maybe? But also stern and possibly sympathetic and — “you’re probably gonna hate me in a minute.”

“Huh?Why???Derek, c’mon, please... have mercy?Just this once?”Stiles has no clue what Derek’s up to, but Derek’s tone alone seems pretty telling.

And then something small and warm is nudging in, just a bit before it sort of... _undulates_ and expands and whoa that felt weird, almost like that tube thingy in the machine earlier... for good reason.The soft little attachment is suddenly right there on the head of his dick and then Derek’s under him again, strong arms wrapping tight and secure around his torso, even a leg wedging up close under his balls and a firm hand threading through his hair while it holds Stiles’ head tight to Derek’s shoulder and it’s a good thing Stiles can’t move when that suction starts up and the little node presses itself against his prostate and Stiles chokes out a curse and feels like crying all at once.

“Derek-“ is all he has breath for when the wave of mechanical milking just... sucks everything away and leaves him possibly _more_ unsatisfied than it had the first time around.“Fuck!” He shouts, jaw clenching.“You’re right.I hate you.   _WHY??”_

“Shh,” Derek murmurs and yeah, Stiles is really fucking grateful to be held this tight right now because he kinda feels like he’s flying apart and it _hurts_ , just not physically..“S’okay, it’ll pass in a minute.”Stiles doesn’t realize he’s actually crying until he feels more than hears Derek’s rumbling words pressed into his hair where Derek’s curled around and over him, pressing them tight together.“It’s part of the process, is all.It’ll pass, promise.I promise.” 

Stiles, for a second, has a hard time believing that but Derek’s never broken a promise to Stiles before.Ever.Well, not without dying while trying.Which is kind of novel, really.He might be the only one who never has broken a promise, though possibly just by default. 

That little milking thing seems to be done now and has maybe removed itself?Somehow?Whatever, Stiles is still shivering with aftershocks and it’s now he realizes he’s starting to get his mobility back, a bit.Derek’s already released his calves and wrists and Stiles’ hands basically go straight for skin to cling to, wrapping weakly around Derek.

“You suck,” Stiles mutters between shudders and shivers.

“I’m sorry,” Derek mumbles into his hair.He sounds like he means it, which is weird.“I’ve been there, too, remember?The first few are the toughest.”Stiles whimpers, almost silently.

“There’s _more?_ ” He chokes out, horrified and suddenly exhausted and blinking woozily into the room and where’d the blindfold go?Whatever...

“... Yeah, there’ll be more.It’s the buildup process for the big one.Like deliberately saving up pre-shocks of an earthquake.A buildup of sexual energy just about triples the final output.But... you wouldn’t have signed the contract without knowing that, so.And I saw the video.You read it, _out loud_ , and signed.”

“I read, out loud, that what?Sensual torture was a thing I was okay with?Can I watch that video?I’d feel a lot better, if I could.”

Derek huffs into his hair.“I’ll ask.”

“Okay.”That seems to be all that Stiles is really capable of saying just now because the exhaustion that was buried under his sexual frustration has finally swept ashore.Or something.But, he’s comfy right here, floating with Derek and pressed against Derek and having his hair very quietly kissed by Derek and it seems like a great place to just zone out.And maybe sleep.

So he does.

***

This time, he wakes up in a comfy bed he can see.And better, he’s not alone.Derek’s still sleeping, mouth open a little and his lashes look really long from this point of view.‘This’ being snuggled tight against Derek’s chest, head cradled between chest and upper arm.His own hands, oddly, are stuck together at the wrists, though that seems to be it.No gag, thankfully.Waking up in one he doesn’t recall being placed in?No thanks.But, he’s still here, still naked, though Derek’s in some comfy looking black boxers that are as soft against Stiles’ belly as the sheets they’re laying on.The room is only barely lit from the odd little lanterns on the walls and an undefinable hum comes from... somewhere.

But he finally gets a good look at the cuffs on his wrists.Weird cuffs, because they’re ribbon thin and muted grey, soft and hard at the same time and only two inches or so wide.Rubbing one foot against his other ankle, he feels those are the same too, which makes this wicked cool tech.Brought to you by the same supers who can apparently bend time?Like kinkier versions of the men in black.

He goes back to watching Derek, because of ... reasons.He’s seen Derek unconscious, sick, dying of wolfsbane poisoning, with a really horrifying hole in his gut courtesy of psycho alpha Peter, and, though he absolutely hates to recall it - dead.  The most relaxed Stiles has ever seen Derek, Derek no longer had a pulse.That— that was a bad day.Very bad, and Stiles needs not to think about it, or he’ll flip out and wake Derek and.... too late.

Derek’s blinking down at him.“‘S’wrong?”

Stiles shrugs, uncomfortable.“Didn’t mean to wake you up.Sorry.”

Derek rolls a little toward Stiles and tangles their legs together while looping a heavy arm over Stiles’ waist, tugging him closer.“Not what I asked,” he mumbles into his hair.“What’s wrong?”

 _Shit._ This isn’t a conversation they should have. Ever, probably.  But, it’s Derek and he’ll know if Stiles is lying.Usually.Unless Stiles magics the hell out of his own heartbeat.Which feels, just. Wrong.When it’s Derek.Well, right now, anyway.

“You look really relaxed when you sleep,” Stiles mumbles into Derek’s chest.It’s a nice chest.He should totally focus on that.“I couldn’t help recalling the most relaxed I’d ever seen you.... was because you didn’t have a pulse.And that sucked.” 

Derek’s other arm wriggles it’s way under Stiles and three seconds later he’s the filling of a Derek burrito-style hug.It’s nice, really.Especially because his ear’s smooshed into Derek’s chest now, right over his heart.Stiles squeezes Derek’s leg with his since his arms aren’t free.‘Course, he already knows Derek has a heartbeat.He can pretty much feel it all the damned time since he’d jumpstarted him.There’s a reason the betas called him to find their wayward alpha.Stiles is an alpha finder.So long as that alpha is Derek.

He hums into Derek’s chest, content.But thirsty.And a little hungry.Maybe if he nibbles Derek he’ll get the picture?There’s rule 1 to consider, after all.He gives a little lick first, because... yeah.Deliciously salty with the faintest tang of sweat.And that’s his last thought before he’s face down on the bed with Derek on top straddling his hips.

“What... was that?”Shit.Derek doesn’t sound... well, he sounds _pissed_ , actually.

“Sorry.Was going to nibble,” he says to the sheets.“Sorry,” he says again, quieter.

Of all the responses he’d predicted, actual anger wasn’t one of them and now Derek’s tense above him and Stiles is tense below him and neither of them are sleeping anymore.Derek unwinds, little by little until he sort of melts back down over Stiles, like a living blanket and nuzzles his ear.“S’okay, just... no licking abs or chest.Unless I tell you to.Okay?”

Stiles nods, silent, and tries to relax again.

“Nibbling?” Derek asks a second later.

“Hungry-ish.And thirsty.”

“Shit, of course.You slept through dinner.”Derek rolls away and off the bed and pads to the door.“Stay right where you are, just like that.”And then he’s gone.

Oooookay.The sheets smell like Derek, which is great, but they’re kind of a boring shade of dark blue.Stiles would’ve thought they’d be green.Or black.Staying ‘just like this’ isn’t easy.Pissing off Derek twice in as many minutes would also suck though, so...

....yeah, he’s bored.And now his foot itches.Shit.And now his lower back.Grrrrr.It’s just psychosomatic, though - which he can meditate his way through, right?Okay, can’t meditate sitting up, so... meditate to the scent of Derek? Yes please.Derek’s scent is easier to pick out these days than the faint remains of his mom’s perfume.Derek is musk, but an earthy one, like loam in the deep forest, and pine sap, a little.The very, very faintest trace of hard ash from the old house and something else now, that’s he can’t quite fix into his head.Maybe a Derek emotion smell?Hmm... a mystery.Well, now he’s got 29 days to figure it out.

The door whooshes open again, then closed and Derek pads back into view carrying a platter with a goblet balanced on it’s edge.Stiles blinks at him, then the food.Platter’s a good word.It is a platter.Meats and cheeses and crackers and a bread roll and a little dish of butter and a rather huge assortment of fruits.And a cup of something clear and fizzy that looks deliciously drinkable.

Derek piles up a mound of pillows at the head of the bed and gives Stiles a little ‘scoot up there’ motion and Stiles complies, wriggling as best he can with limited use of his hands.It takes him a minute and he feels kinda silly, but.Well, Derek seems to appreciate the view, at least, smiling a tiny bit and Stiles tries not to roll his eyes at him, instead looking significantly at the food.

‘May I?’ His expression asks.Derek snorts a little and hands him the cup first, but keeps his own hand on the base of it, ready to tug it away.Weird?Delicious, actually.It’s not water, but it’s not anything he’s tasted before and he only gets a few small swallows before Derek pulls it away.

It ends up being the strangest meal Stiles has ever eaten, largely because all he does is open, bite, chew and swallow.Derek feeds him by hand and whoa, that’s... there’s a lot of things that seems way more intimate than Stiles ever thought there would be.Being fed by hand, having Derek watch every bite go in?Oddly intimate.And Stiles likes it.Would very much like to reciprocate, too.

The fruit comes last, but that seems to be where the fun begins again.The platter gets laid aside, Derek gets alllll up in Stiles’s face when he takes hold of Stiles’ wrists and ‘clicks’ them into place somehow back up over the pillows.There’s worse places to be stuck and feeling vulnerable, he supposes, but it’s Derek’s bed, which makes it freaking _perfect_.Until the fruit comes back.Stiles gets exactly one bite of mango.The next bit of pineapple gets dragged over his semi-soft dick before it makes it’s way to his lips.

He knows his eyes widen a little, but opens his mouth obediently and lets Derek set it all the way in, on his tongue before he closes his mouth to chew.The next ten minutes carry on just like that.By the time all the fruit’s gone, Stiles is stupidly hard and sticky and Derek’s eying his cock like that’s _his_ dessert.Turns out, it is.

Derek’s mouth is the hottest thing outside a hot tub that’s ever been anywhere near his dick and he doesn’t bother stopping the moan when Derek simply lllllllicks all the extra juice away while Stiles just whimpers and tries not to squirm or thrust up with leverage he doesn’t have.Derek laps away for almost two full minutes and Stiles is actually whining with the need to move, or thrash around or something before Derek just swallows him down whole, all the way down and Stiles groans aloud.

Then the fucker just _STOPS_.Stiles’ whimpers are now mandatory because FUCK!   _Whyyy???_ Derek smirks at him a little more.

“Time for some more sleep,” he says easily, and with some kind of switch on the bed’s edge, flips the lights out, nudges Stiles over and onto his side and spoons him, leaving Stiles just.... there, hard and horny and yeah... maybe a little sleepy still.

“Relax, Stiles.  Rest a while longer, okay?”  _Is. He. Fucking. Kidding???_  

Nope.

Only after Derek has them both arranged does he unhook Stiles’ hands from above but curls his own hand around one of Stiles’ and tucks it close into his chest, cuddling and restraining at once.Stiles tries not to whine again, or shift his awkward erection around too much, but it takes a few minutes.As soon as he settles, Derek threads a leg between his and _well_... if Derek can sleep with his hard-on, Stiles can too.And they do.

***

Stiles, on occasion, loves surprises.Waking up with a burning hot, wet dick that isn’t his and is making it’s aquaintance with Stiles’ ass and between his thighs and..... fuck yes, the back of Stiles’ balls when the thrust is especially deep?Hell yes.This might be his favorite wake up call ever.  _Ever_.And that includes a wake up blowjob from his ex girlfriend.

Derek’s breathing hot and deep against the back of Stiles’ neck, one hand low on Stiles’ belly and the other just at the base of his throat while humping him awake?Best.Morning.Ever.He knows that Derek knows that he’s awake, but... well, fantasy much?He pretends not to be, trying to go placid and heavy like sleepy-sleeping people do.

Derek’s caught breath and singular hard twitch of cock says Stiles just done right, and hell yeah.Derek’s just... _using him_ now.   _Fuck. Yes_.The angle changes a little from all the slow careful ‘don’t wake him up’ thrusting, and soon Derek’s dick is just rubbing past Stiles’ hole with every slow cautious grind.It’s fucking perfect, especially hearing Derek’s breaths speed up in time with his hips, and somewhere near the end Stiles seriously almost comes himself when the last few thrusts get very, _very_ wet and Derek’s dick twitches hard against the back of Stiles’ balls, making Stiles catch his breath, twice when Derek just curls closer around him and shivers past the aftershocks.

 _Holy Hell._ Stiles would very much like to enjoy it with him, for real - just... not this time. No, this one may be Stiles’ fantasy, but he’s _loving_ the fact that his first experience with Derek orgasming was just... taken.By Derek.The thought alone is driving him a little closer to cumming, largely untouched.But he won’t.And now he thinks maybe he gets the whole deal with a bit of denial.

“Shhh,” Derek whispers, nuzzling into his hair.“Go back to sleep.”

Stiles grins sleepily in the dark and does just that, still intensely hard and wet and sticky and feels deliciously used and held warm and tight.And he sleeps.

***

When Stiles wakes again, Derek’s kissing him, just soft little presses of lips against his own, with the occasional tiny wet lick.When his eyes open, little by little Derek just looks... _wow_.Sex and sleep and comfort and... is this how it’s supposed to be in this place?This doesn’t feel utilitarian.At all.Derek’s pupils are a little blown and a lot serious and... yeah.Stiles just goes as passive as he can because it feels _right_ , just like this and watches Derek’s eyes get a little hotter.

When Derek starts nudging him downward, Stiles doesn’t think twice.He wriggles as best he can with —oh.His hands are stuck behind him now.Okay.He keeps wriggling anyway and once he’s most the way there, yyyyyup.That’s Derek’s gorgeous cock.His first view of it anyway.It’s thick and uncut and _very_ tasty looking.When Derek taps under his chin, Stiles can’t help but look up.There’s that same dark, hungry look that’s almost more animal than human right now and Stiles wets his lips, blowing Derek’s pupils a little wider.A gentle pressure down on his chin has Stiles’ mouth just opening, right there, then opening a little wider, his eyes still on Derek and that look he can’t look away from. 

Derek gentle fingers keeps Stiles’ jaw wide and open with one hand and actually feeds his dick in with the other, one thick inch at a time.  Stiles is pretty sure he has a micro-orgasm just then but _who wouldn’t_?

Derek just sliiiiiides in, eyes darting from Stiles’ own hungry look down to Stiles’ open lips and wet tongue again and again until Stiles takes a quick deep breath and just opens his throat as best he can and Derek swallows hard with a tiny soundless groan and just eases the rest in, tight and wet and Stiles can’t breathe with Derek’s balls snug against his chin but that’s okay right now.It’s perfect, just knowing it’s him who’s put that look on Derek’s face - like rapture.

This... Stiles can’t even call it a blowjob, really, when it’s too much like making love.Every thrust is all the way in, balls to Stiles’ chin (cause he knew killing his gag reflex would come in handy one day) and all the way out where Stiles can breathe again just to dive back in, slow and easy and unrushed.Derek has one hand flexing in the back of his hair, tugging tight to draw out and widening his fingers to cradle more of Stiles’ head when he eases back in.But his other hand is just resting there on Stiles’ cheek, brushing a thumb over his cheekbone and Stiles kind of wants to cry at how fucking beautiful this feels.Derek looks like he might too, except, well. 

“Will you swallow?” He rasps out, when he looks almost too wrecked to move and Stiles doesn’t bother nodding so much as just hallowing his cheeks in and easing himself down onto Derek, never once looking away until Derek’s all the way down, then maybe down another inch further, cock twitching right down his throat, and Stiles, being Stiles, swallows over that too-sensitive cock and sees more than feels Derek thrust a tiny bit more, his eyes flashing deep red for a second.  _Hell-fucking-yes_. So Stiles swallows again, and then again, totally out of air now but Derek’s eyes keep flashing until they finally _hold_ red and Derek just drags Stiles up gasping and then he’s kissing is own flavor out of his mouth, licking in deep while Stiles just _writhes_ , either trying to come or trying not to, he’s got no idea which anymore.

They end up just breathing hard into each others’ mouths like they’d both just run the race and came out tied for time.“ _You..._. and your mouth.Are _irresistible_ ,” Derek almost snarls.But there’s joy in the sound so Stiles just hums at him, running his nose over Derek’s.Everything about this feels _so_ incredibly right.He’s gonna need a long-ass vacation away from Derek when this is all over though.To tie this crazy feeling back down deep where it’s been living a quiet life up until now.Just... just _not yet._

Derek sighs a little, then smooches the tip of Stiles’ nose, which tickles.“Need to take care of you again, too” he says almost regretfully.Stiles sighs.Yeah, yeah.He nods, but nuzzles at the same time.Derek pulls it out of (where? Really, _where?)_  somewhere and it’s an odd-looking little thing, shaped in a deep curve, like a C with a slender little bulb at one end and almost looks like a closed flower petal at the other.Derek’s knee nudges it’s way inbetween Stiles’ knees while he reaches the thing around behind.As soon as it ‘undulates’ in and Stiles hisses, Derek frees Stiles’ hands and tugs them back around Derek’s back, hugging him to his chest.

If Stiles thought the first few times were intense, he was so, _so_ wrong.This orgasm isn’t even... Stiles lacks the words, clinging tight with honest-to-god tears in his eyes while Derek rocks him a little -and then that first spurt kicks out.  _Fuck._ What the ever loving hell?He chokes out a single sob but after that his tears are quiet, even as his breath hitches and Derek murmurs nonsense words and kisses his forehead and his hair, easing him through the worst of it. 

“Should just be one more after this,” Derek says against his hair, his hands running soothingly over Stiles’ back.“Then the, uh... big one.”Stiles snorts, which might be gross with a little snot, but yeah.The big one.“But,” Derek says, like it’s good news, “it’ll be better, so much better, after.Because I’m going to be crammed so deep in you’ll feel it for days.When it’s time, you’ll come on my cock like a little nuclear explosion.You’ll see.”

To Stiles, in his present state, that sounds both incredible and horrifyingly gross.Explosion?Well, his dick certainly feels capable of that now, yes indeed.He clings to Derek just a little tighter and lets Derek soothe him back into a somewhat restless doze.

Stiles thinks, correctly, it’s going to be an interesting day.

 


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: nude yoga, public nudity, mirror sexy times, oral with dildos, paddling, and a bit of aftercare.
> 
> Also, should warnings be given for Bad Dragon dildos? I honestly wonder because some of their selection is downright terrifying. 8-O

If Stiles had thought his first day was blush-worthy, it was only because he hadn’t really wrapped his mind around the possibilities of what would _follow_ the first day.Like an actual day for _training_.And one of the things he never knew he’d be training for was how _not_ to be a little embarrassed by damn-near everything he did or was asked and/or told to do.

Breakfast was again hand-fed to him, which was... well, not _bad?_ But this time Derek was also doing paperwork (tablet work?) of some kind and unlike their midnight meal, this meal felt much more impersonal.  Also odd, because Derek sat at a small desk and Stiles knelt at his side on a small cushion, hands on thighs and ass on his heels.  Derek gave Stiles a bite, took a bite for himself, then filled out more of whatever questionnaire was on his tablet.  For Stiles, it was a sadly boring half hour.  Maybe it was to test Stiles’ patience.  Stiles would have passed, if it was, but only barely.

He fidgeted. Quite a lot. Because, well, he’s  _Stiles._ He was told to kneel, but _not_ told not to move. Hands remained on thighs, head faced forward.  Derek may as well have been reading the world’s longest ever multiple choice question at one point, because Stiles (gasp) sighed... loudly.  Derek stared at him, unimpressed until Stiles actually _wilted_ a little and barely breathed after that, feeling weirdly disappointed?  In himself?  Because _Derek_ looked a little disappointed in him.  (And WTF?  When did _that_  happen?). 

He also had to stay ‘just so’, silent and still and submissive when one of the staff came to collect their platter of last night and empty breakfast tray of this morning.  Stiles blushed for the whole forty-five seconds the woman was in the room, and Derek gave him a curious, somewhat inexplicable look for almost the entire time.  Stiles doesn’t know what expression he was wearing that gave Derek _that_ look, but in truth, Stiles was just trying not to, you know, accidentally teleport himself under the bed to _hide._

Okay, so, he wouldn’t have _actually_ teleported.  Not without knocking himself out, anyhow.  Too much energy to teleport and something about this place seemed to be blocking his ‘nature reserves’.  Might be the time thing, actually, because Stiles could feel the sun ‘out there’ somewhere, but not moving the way it should.  It moved wayyyy too slow to be normal.

After the mildly blushing breakfast came light exercise (also nude) in the form of yoga.  Stiles was cool with that - he likes yoga.  But he hadn’t realized Derek would be his _audience_.  Or that he’d be asked to demonstrate things like ‘downward dog’ and ‘the plow’.  Stiles, just like any other guy had, at some point, concidered all the common (and advanced) positions in terms of sex.  Here, in this place?  Pretty much mandatory.  Derek, dressed in long black cotton workout pants, _very_ much enjoyed his one man show.  He didn’t smirk, though, so much as looked like he was trying to memorize what every position looked like on _Stiles._ And Stiles blushed.

Then came ‘bathroom time’.  So, they probably _do_ have normal showers and toilets around this place _somewhere_ , but Stiles didn’t think he’d be seeing them himself.  Nope.  Apparently every room came with it’s own tram/cart/mobile slab-thingy and a little in-wall cleansing station.  Derek helpfully buckled a blushing Stiles into theirs himself, fingers lingering here and there until the little platform slid away through the wall, the panel shutting behind him.  At least he didn’t get ‘milked’ in here.  That, apparently, was now Derek’s job.  Whatever, at least he was clean.

After that, Stiles finally got to see more than just their room with a leisurely stroll around the courtyard just beyond the door.  Upside?  Stiles got to wear an honest-to-god _loincloth_.  So, not nude.  Yay? Downside... loincloth was practically sheer and Stiles himself was on all fours.   _On a leash._ No amount of ‘puppy eyes’ dissuaded Derek from his declaration. It wasn’t so bad, in the end.  He wasn’t the only trainee/slave out there and both Derek and he sat/knelt in the almost immobile sunlight shining in through the great glass ceiling of the courtyard while Derek chatted up a neighbor.  In fact, Stiles was beginning to see he might have actually had it _easy_.  The slave/pet kneeling next to Derek’s neighbor was actually in kitten form.  Fuzzy grey ears and a fuzzy tail plug.  Despite that, she didn’t seem the least bit phased by her nudity. In fact, when her (owner/caretaker?) gave her a lazy stroke down her back, she looked pretty damned content with her lot in life.

Lunch was a little more personable than breakfast since Derek lounged on the sofa and watched a few rerun episodes of Britain’s got Talent, leaving bits of meats and cheeses and apple slices on his knee for Stiles to carefully nibble away without dropping them.  That definately took some getting used to, but ended with Stiles just resting his head on Derek’s knee and getting _pet_ through the last of the second episode.  It was surprisingly relaxing.  Maybe the neighbor’s kitten had the right idea. 

But after that, (thank god) Stiles got some free-talk time.  He hadn’t uttered more than ‘yes Derek, no Derek, please, or thank you’ since he woke up.  By now, he had questions.  So it just figures that as soon as Derek declared free-talk time, Stiles couldn’t remember a single one.  Or, none of the ones he’d _wanted_ to ask.

“And _now_ you’re deliberately quiet?” Derek seems kind of weirded by that, for some reason, brows a little scrunched together.  Stiles shrugs.

“I’ve been deliberately quiet all day,” he said, hitching a shoulder.  “Though kind of wondering why actual showers and toilets aren’t the norm?  But, damned if I don’t feel cleaner this way, so.” Another shrug.  “Self-evident?  Most things seem pretty self-explanatory, except for the time thing.  That’s just... odd.”

“You get used to it,” Derek says with a little shrug of his own.

“Hmph, not me, I don’t think,” Stiles disagrees, though quietly, mentally ‘peeking’ up at the sun.  “Half my magic reserves are nature bound.  I’m kind of blocked off in here.”  Derek’s eyebrow hitches up, surprised.

“Your magic’s _blocked_  in here?”

“Some of it, yeah.  And the sun’s slow.  Feels weird if I think about it for too long.”  Stiles shrugs again.

“Huh.”

“Yep.”

“........”

“........” Why are they so off balance _now_?  What happened to yesterday’s chill factor?  And last night’s?

“........”

“So... what else is on the docket for today?” Stiles asks, just for _something_ to say that might shake them out of the awkward.  Things still felt casual-ish between them?  But also a little stilted somehow?  Derek clearly feels it too, his expression not exactly tight, but not comfortable the way it had been yesterday.

“Size training,” Derek says, still eying him a little oddly.

Stiles blinks at him, then at the Great Wall Of Insertables, (as he’d christened it in his head) his eyes widening.

“.....Oh.” From the corner of his eye, Stiles sees Derek’s lip twitch a little.

“We’ll start small,” Derek insists, like that helps. (Maybe it does?)

“Ah,” he says instead.   _Small_  for this wall was three inches long,  _minimum._ Derek’s lip twitches again.

“I’ll even let you choose which... go check them out,” Derek says with a head nod to the wall.

This... is seriously just as weird as being in a sex shop for the first time, but Stiles obediently peruses with his hands clasped loosely behind his back, starting at the small end of the plug section and working his way up, the selection flowing seamlessly into the dildo section and _hooooboy_. 

 _Someone_ shops at Bad Dragon.  

 _A lot_. 

And yes, curiosity sated, the werewolf dongs are here too.  Stiles tries not to let his brain get caught there - at least not with Derek still in the room, anyway.  Straight up, though?  Stiles wants to get his hands on one of those, just to... explore.  For purely academic exploratory reasons, of course.

Stiles is _fairly_ certain real werewolves don’t have knots.  Like, eighty, maybe ninety percent sure.  Although, concidering the blushing, flustered, wide-eyed look Scott had given Stiles when he’d asked two years ago... more like sixty or sixty-five percent sure?  Except, this is _Derek’s_ room, or workspace or whatever, and he’s got a few up here anyway, so does that change the equation?  He could ask.  It’s free-talk time, after all.  And Derek hasn’t lied about any of this yet.  Lying could be against regulation.  Or something.

“See something that interests you?” Derek asks from just over his shoulder all casual-like, like they’re shopping for a new refrigerator.  Or a sofa.  (Most of these _could_  be refrigerated, or used while  _on_  a sofa.)

“Uh.... you know that bottomless pit in my brain that’s full of questions I’ll probably never get the answers to?”  Stiles, with Derek _this_ close, can almost _feel_ his amusement, even without looking.

“You have a bottomless pit in your head?” Derek asks.  “Is that where your brain-to-mouth filter went?  Got buried somewhere in there?”

“It took a wrong turn one day and I never saw it again,” Stiles agrees, nodding.  “So... Scott never actually answered me, and I’ve almost gotten used to being surprised by anything supernaturally related in the last few years.”

“The honeymoon surprise period is over already?” Derek asked, a definite smile in his voice.  “Seems a shame, really.  There’s still so much to learn to _not_ be surprised by.”

“I’m a little disappointed myself sometimes too,” Stiles confesses with a huff.  “But alas, I make do.  So.  Knots?” Stiles finally blurts out, cheeks pink.

“What do you think?” Derek asks, from closer behind him, but still sounding like he’s fighting back a laugh.

“Well, since you’re deliberately ‘not laughing’, I’m going with no.”  Stiles is maybe a _weeee_ bit disappointed?  Yeah, a _wee_ bit.

“You know all my voices that well, huh?”  Derek asks, closer still - enough that Stiles can feel the breath on the back of his neck, which kind of makes him want to bare it.  Just a little.

“Well, I do _try_ to pay attention,” Stiles murmurs, wondering if there’s even a point to imagining Coach Finstock in a see-through ballet unitard to keep him from getting even _more_ turned on.  Fat chance, with all of Derek’s... _Derek-ness_ right behind him and a selection of Bad Dragon dildos three feet in front of him.  “It’s like you think I don’t know you _at all_.”

Derek huffs against his neck before pressing his lips to the top of Stiles’ spine.  “You don’t always, you know.”

“Of course not.  It’s not like I live in your head.   _Never_ would’ve guessed about this place, for instance.  But I know your grumpy voices, a few different ‘pissed off’ voices, your ‘laughing on the inside’ voice, your ‘I’m trying very hard not to laugh in your face’ voice, your ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ voice, your ‘I _do want_ to talk about it, but don’t want to start the conversation’ voice —“

“Hush, Stiles,” Derek rumbles almost silently and Stiles’ voice just... stops.  Like instinct.  “Good,” Derek murmurs, sliding his hands around the front of Stiles’ waist and just holds him there, staring at the dildos.  “What’s my voice saying now?”

“That your turned on and maybe don’t completely know why?” Stiles guesses, leaning back into Derek’s chest a little.

“Good guess,” Derek says, lips brushing the fine hairs on the back of Stiles’ neck.  “And why do you think I might not know why?” He asks next, running his nose over those same hairs, skin barely brushing skin in a way that has Stiles fighting off shivers.

“I think I sometimes surprise you, and _that_ surprises you, sometimes.  With me, more often than not, you can expect the unexpected, despite the fact that I’m frequently predictable.” Stiles sighs back, honest and a little drifty.  He feels very, _very_ good right now, right here, just like this.

“Pick two plugs, and two dildos,” Derek nips the back of Stiles’ neck, sharp and quick and Stiles blinks The Great Wall back into focus, eyes immediately searching for _juuuuuust_ the right ones.  It still takes a minute, because for real?  There’s at least sixty things on this wall.  Sixty  _insertables_.

_Sixty._

And Derek himself had said he’d had experience with nearly _all_ of them. 

Entertaining mental imagery aside, that thought helps a little, actually.  He points hesitantly to two plugs and Derek gives him a little nudge in that direction to go retrieve them.  Neither are especially large, but the first he has a duplicate of in a lock box in his dorm and the other just looks... well, _fun_.  It’s a little curvy and probably glows in the dark, based on the color alone.  It’s also got some entertainingly placed bumps and ridges on it.  

The dildos are trickier because he’s not sure if he can ‘touch test’ for flexibility and he’s always like his own insertables of the medium firmness variety.  Rigid, but a little squishy.  He aims for a lucky break and practically picks two at random, though neither are knotted. (That doesn’t stop him from eying those again, though.) Derek seems a little amused again by Stiles’ line of sight on the Bad Dragon section.

“Size training,” Derek says again, a little darkly.  Which is unexpectedly _hot_.  And _Stiles_ knows that _Derek_ knows that Stiles thinks that.  Damnit.  So much for being surprisingly unpredictable.  

Derek leads him to a small section of the room just past the desk and pauses by a digital screen set into the stone.  A quick second later, the wall just in front clicks, pulls back a little and slides away, as a full-sized mirror slides itself in and clicks into place like it’s always been there.  Stiles would very much like one of these at home.   _Very much._ Derek’s eyes on his are still heated in the mirror, not a trace of amusement present.

“Knees.” Derek murmurs, and Stiles drops, again, like it’s just instinct. _When_ did Derek learn to do _that_ with his voice?  Has it always been there?  Is it something Stiles can learn?  Cuz that’d be kind of cool sometimes.  Well, he doubts it’d work on _Derek_ , but — “Relax, stay put.”

Stiles tries, really, but now there’s a mirror; (He’d said it was a fantasy, right? He has _no one_ to blame but himself.) except he’d been thinking just with the fucking, not the gleefully and willingly being plugged by his _hot alpha Dom._   One who’s either going to be assisting, or watching Stiles do it to himself.  He flushes at the thought, and predictably, gets a little harder.  When Derek returns from the bed area, he’s got a tube of what looks like gelled lube?  Maybe?  And, _ohhh no_.  A cockring.  He tries puppy-dog eyes at Derek through the mirror, but Derek’s expression just asks ‘do you really think that’ll work?’

Derek sinks to his knees just behind Stiles, but Derek’s eyes never leave Stiles’, which is _crazy_  hot, and not for the first time, Stiles just _can’t_ look away from that look.  Derek’s hands on Stiles’ hips distract him a little, because they’re both firm and soothing, sliding around to Stiles’ front, then down to his dick, barely touching, though it still has Stiles’ dick twitching hard and interested.  Then he was just hard and biting back a whimpered groan when the cockring slipped on and down to snug against the more flexible shocks-piece that had been fitted onto him yesterday.  Stiles’ eyes closed tight, briefly, but opened with a jerk when Derek tapped once sharply on the head of his dick.

“Eyes stay open for this.   _All_ of this.  Understand?”

Oh, _fuck_.

“Yes,” he rasps out.  Derek lifts a brow.  “Yes, Derek,” he corrects, breathlessly, and bites his lip again, eyes shuttering a little but not closing.

Derek gives him that same heated smile that looks like ‘good boy’ but definately isn’t.  If there was ever a questionnaire for names not to be called, even jokingly, ‘good boy’ or ‘baby boy’ or ‘baby’ in bed would _all_ be on it.  None of those had ever been erotic in any way to him, though he can’t really put his finger on why.

“On all fours, now,” Derek murmurs and Stiles tips forward obediently, his knees surprisingly comfortable on the thin padding.  Seems they really want their slaves cozy when they’re here.  “We’ll start with the smaller one, but... the other will definitely get used today too.  Maybe just not until later.”  Derek’s still watching him in the mirror, even while his hands toy with the smaller of the dildos, twisting on a — suction cup?

Stiles eyes widen and _now_ is when Derek grins _that grin._ Stiles whimpers again.  In a good way, he hopes.  And yep, a minute later, that smaller seven inch uncut designed red dildo is attached to the mirror in front of him, at mouth height and Derek taps Stiles’ ass cheek with a significant look until Stiles crawls forward to meet it, then waits.

Derek’s eyes darken a little more. “Mouth open... take it nice and slow, but _all_ the way down.”  Stiles is very glad it’s the smaller one for this angle and looks like he guessed well with the flexibility, because it’s actually pretty squishy going in.  It’s also clean with only the barest taste of anything at all and even that’s just a hint of plastic.  

Still, being watched while you somehow cram seven thick inches of fake cock into your mouth?  His flush is soooo going to be permanent, without a distraction.  And that seems to be what the plugs are for, cause Derek’s lubing one up right now, the smaller more familiar one.  It’s only three inches with a one inch flare, but if Stiles walks around with it in for an hour or so it’ll leave him vibrating head to toe like a horny caffeine junky.  

When Derek gives it an experimental nudge against Stiles’ ass to lube him up, Stiles lets it just slip in an inch, easily.  Derek’s eyes widen, then narrow at Stiles in the mirror.

“This one’s familiar, then?” He asks outright.

Since Stiles is still taking the dildo verrrrrrry slowly, he can still nod, a bit.

“Good.”  Derek spins it just a little and Stiles’ eyes flutter, but (somehow) stay on Derek’s.  Derek’s pressing just as slow as Stiles is taking the dildo and the mental implication isn’t lost on either of them.  Derek nudges it into place just as Stiles gets the fake head to the back of his mouth, chin to those squishy red balls.  This?  This feels fucking  _fantastic_.  It feels even more so when Derek lines himself up, still in pants, just behind Stiles and a little nudge jolts the plug inside his ass, almost tickling his prostate, but just _alllllmost_.  Stiles begins to sweat, breathing a little deeper, a little faster.

“Never had two at once before, have you?” Derek asks, gently grabbing Stiles’ waist belt and tugging Stiles an inch back toward him.

Shit.  This is fucking...  _awesome_.  Stiles would tell him that, but this fake cock is just right, just thick and long enough to be the fucking Goldilocks of suckable dildos.  Stiles can shake his head by about a millimeter, but that’s good enough for Derek, apparently, who smiles a hungry smile.

“Would you like to, Stiles?  Be filled up just right twice at once?”  Well _that’s_ a loaded question if Stiles has ever heard one, so he doesn’t answer, but lets his eyes say ‘sure, if they’re both you’ and Derek flashes a smile before pulling Stiles away from the mirror a few inches then pressing back again, slowly.  So slowly.  “I think you would, actually.  I think you’d love it, the perfect taste on your tongue, the perfect heat in your ass...”  Stiles’ eyes flutter a little with sheer _want._

Derek reaches down and pulls the plug out by a mere inch, then taps into back into place, watching Stiles eyes drift lazy and dazed, but damned if Stiles will shut them.  Oh no.  This is a challenge he won’t lose.  Stiles refuses.  But he does manage a little groan, wondering if there’s any possible way to get Derek out of his pants _right the hell now_.  

Then he sort of forgets everything but Derek’s hands when one slides it’s way up Stiles’ back and gets a grip in his hair.   _Fuck._ Stiles might never have been a fan of hair pulling, but right now with all this limited space, when Derek tugs, Stiles’ back just arches low and Derek’s eyes just go..... red.  Very, _very_ red.

Okay then, yup.  Whatever Derek wants?  It’s good with Stiles.  It’s _all_  good.  Stiles isn’t afraid, not even when the fingernails start going a little pointy, but cockring or no, his dick’s dripping it’s only little approval puddle now and they both know it.  Derek works him on that cock with a smooth even motion of deep and shallow, deep and shallow, even while his own eyes travel down slow, like he’s memorizing all the lines of Stiles’ body _just_  this way and the look in his eyes is damn near possessive.  Which is _really_ fucking hot.  For some reason.  Well, for the next twenty-eight plus days, Stiles figures he’ll have the right to be.  When Derek’s eyes finally travel all the way back up, there’s something else there Stiles, for once, can’t even begin to define.  But it makes Stiles’ heart skip a beat.

“Keep going, slow and deep and hard.  I’ll be right back.”  And then he’s headed back for The Great Wall.  Well—okay then.  It’s easy to keep pace when he can still see Derek, knows he hears the slightly wet squelch of motion and recalls the taste of Derek on his tongue in the near-dark.  Maybe he’ll just turn Stiles around soon?  Give him a little _snack_ before dinner?  He moans the tiniest bit and the memory is _so_ fucking clear, like it’s still happening and that’s just—

_SHIT!!_

Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch... Okay, that shock was way worse than the Red Tunnel shock— aw, _shit_.

His eyes fly open and Derek’s giving him a somewhat amused and somewhat stern narrow-eyed look.

“That’s two,” he says and yanks Stiles away from the mirror by the belt around his waist, but only far enough back for that saliva-wet dong to bounce a little in front of his nose.  “I had a plan, Stiles.  Why would you try to ruin it, hm?”  Stiles whines a teeeeny bit, but gives Derek apologetic eyes.  “Discipline will be immediate, remember?”  Stiles bites his lip and nods.  “And the immediate discipline for breaking my rules?”

“Loss of anything ‘fun’ that was happening at the time, for an hour,” Stiles chokes out.  Shit.  An _hour?_   In the middle of all this??  That’s gonna be torture, almost.  Shitshitshit.

“Exactly,” Derek answers quietly.  “Unless you want to trade that hour for a different punishment?”  Derek offers slowly.

Stiles blinks at him, bites his lip and nods.  Derek wouldn’t do anything too harsh, right?

The look in Derek’s eyes says otherwise.

“I’ve got a paddle that may as well have your name on it,” Derek says softly and watches Stiles eyes widen.

A paddle?  Really?  One hour of no fun vs. a paddle.  Uhhh... _Well_.  Everything’s worth trying like, once, right?  At least?  Life’s too short to... well, why the hell not?  

Stiles nods, still biting his lip.  His alpha’s gonna _spank_ him.  With a _paddle_.  Derek nods back, and vanishes again, back in seconds with... _whoa._ A short-handled, long-ended wooden paddle.  It’s even stained with that same deep red Derek’s eyes get sometimes.  It looks _very_ big, suddenly.  And maybe very painful?  Maybe more so, when wielded by a _werewolf_.   Stiles might whimper a little.

“Hands on the mirror,” Derek instructs, kneeling back down and to the side.  Stiles’ hands are sweating a little but they still stick where he places them, arms curving up a little and bracing to keep his ass right where it is.  Derek smooths a hand over Stiles’ ass cheeks, like he’s soothing it beforehand and _now_ Stiles _is_ nervous.  Derek looks oddly conflicted, like he wants to do this, but doesn’t want to hurt him.  Is this gonna be awkward?  They’d just gotten past a half a day of slightly awkward.  Stiles braces himself again and, stupidly maybe, wiggles his ass a little while keeping his eyes on Derek’s.

Derek smirks, looking a little less conflicted, at least.

“I’d say ten, but you sort of ruined my plan.  Fifteen, I think, ought to do it.  Sound fair?”

“Yes, Derek,” Stiles grates out, mouth dry.

“Count them out for me then.”

The first smack’s not that bad, honestly.  “One,” he grunts past the burn, and _keeps_ his eyes on Derek’s, sees the next one coming, braces again.  Whimpers.  “Two,” he grates out shakily.  Derek nods his approval, but his eyes are going a little red again, for some reason.  “Three,” he chokes out, biting his lip to stop the tremble.  It stings like hell, yeah, but it’s not necessarily _bad_. 

Four through nine - well, _then_ it’s bad, a little.  He’s got at least one tear mixed in with all the sweat and his hands slip twice, but he holds steady, his ass going from pink to red and might match the red in Derek’s eyes by the time he’s done, because Derek’s _totally_ into this.   _Fuck._

“Ten,” Stiles practically whispers, and resets his damp palms before the next.

“Eleven,” comes out with a tiny sob, but it’s... fuck, it’s kind of good?   _Jesus._

“Twelve,” comes with a definite sob, but his pride left town somewhere around the fifth smack.

“Thirteen,” is a combination of a sob and a whimper but it’s when he realizes he’s, somehow, still very, _very_ hard.

“Fourteen,” is barely a word, but meets Derek’s approval and according to Derek’s tented pants, he’s looking forward to finishing this off too.

“Fifteen,” Stiles chokes out and has Derek’s lips on his before the last syllable’s even gone, scooping him into his own lap and practically licking Stiles’ whimpering sobs out of Stiles’ mouth while his fingers brush away tears and sweat before swooping down to Stiles’ ass and actually soothing a little of the pain away, which is nice and terrible and Stiles shakes his head, tugging Derek’s hand back up and away with a little whine.  No... this is his.  He’ll keep it, he earned it, right?  Derek’s okay with that too, it seems, and gentles the kiss into something softer.

“You are so fucking perfect, you know that?  You took that so well.”  Derek voice is echoing with a faint growl and he sounds admiring, but Stiles is still clinging to him too close to look.  Also, trembling enough with pent up sexual frustration and endorphins, maybe, that he can’t do much else right this second.  Still, Stiles preens a little at the praise and knows it’s mostly just psych talk that makes it feel so real.  He clings harder and Derek lets him, hands roaming over his body, smoothing everywhere, like he’s just covering every inch with more Derek-ness.  Or something.

“Amazing as that was, Stiles,” Derek rasps out with their foreheads pressed together, “lets not have another reason to, okay?”

“Okay,” Stiles whispers, nodding a little.

“Okay.  We’re picking this back up in a little while.”  And Derek stands easily, still with all Stiles’ weight in his arms ( _gawd yes, wolf strength_ ) and nestles them both into the bed where Derek can just cradle him and let Stiles’ ass cool off in the faint airflow.  “Aftercare is good for everyone, even the paddlers,” he says, nosing into Stiles’ hair.  

Stiles nods.  Okay.  Stiles is in a _fantastic_ headspace right now, it seems.  He’s floaty everywhere, except where Derek’s still running hands all over him before gently stroking a single finger over Stiles’ aching ass and taps once on the plug, wretching a surprised groan out of Stiles, then a soft sigh and a nod.  That felt _really_ fucking nice.

Derek does that then for a while, and it seems to chill them both out.  Which is weird, right?  Maybe?

Well, weird or not, that’s pretty much how the rest of their hour goes until Stiles notices Derek’s still hard too and maybe, totally not on purpose, sorta, _accidentally_ , nudges it with a forearm?  Derek growls, more a bass vibration than a sound and rolls them until Stiles is facedown and his painfully hard, still-ringed dick grinding into the mattress with Derek just hovering over his back, breathing deep and slow.  Then, _finally,_ he shimmies out of his pants.

Stiles might just smile into the sheets a little, then gasps when Derek just lays down over him, heavy and hot and that makes his ass heat all over again, but less than before, and more, somehow since Derek’s just grinding his dick against him which nudges the plug and the additional friction strikes a little match to his ass at the same time and — Stiles groans out with a choked-off gasp and a shiver.  Derek growls again, deeper and closer and nips Stiles’ ear.

“Like that, huh?”  Stiles nods, hard and fast.  Yes, he really, _really_ does.  Fuck yes, that’s _all_ good.  “Good,” Derek agrees.  “Stay just like that.”  And then Dereks’ grappling for a little drawer in the nightstand and then there’s chilly lube just squirting over that space between ass and thighs and then Derek’s just wedging all that thick cock into that tight spot left over, which, (fucking hell yessss) jolts the plug just right.  Stiles whimpers but he’s panting too, almost as much as Derek is above him thrusting hard and running the head of his cock into the back of Stiles’ balls with every shove and Stiles wants to come soooo bad and never wants to again, all at once.  Derek tugs Stiles hands up and out and threads their fingers together and even semi-brutal intercrural is just... _bliss_.  “You like this, too, don’t you?” Derek grates out between thrusts.

“Yeah,” Stiles chokes out.  “Yeah, I do.”

“What part do you like best?  The tease?” Derek grinds one slowwww thrust that presses hard against the plug and has Stiles trembling head to toe with another whimper.  “Or being used like a toy to get me off?” The last he almost whispers, like it’s their dirty little secret and _fuck._ How the hell’d he figure _that_  out?

“Toss up,” Stiles groans and squeezes his thighs together a little tighter in retaliation, which wretches a groan out of Derek and has his hips stuttering, then thrusting hard, almost too hard between Stiles’ thighs, spraying wet heat all over Stiles’ painfully hard sac and yanks a whimpering mini-sob out of Stiles, too.  They both tremble through the aftershocks Derek nuzzling into Stiles, just keeping him pinned tight and passive under him.  Derek runs his thumb over Stiles’ until he sighs, lazy and blissful and sleepy.

“Sometime tomorrow,” Derek tells him, quiet and sure, “I’m going to spread you wide and tease you raw, until you’re _begging_ me to fuck you... and them I’m going to fuck you til you beg me to stop.”

Stiles swallows hard and lets out a shivery breath.  “Looking forward to it.”

Well, who cares if they’re weird as long as it works for them?  No one, that’s who.  Stiles is still smiling when he dozes off. 

***


	4. Day 2 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Feels (oops? Unexpectedly, they’re sort of snowballing as time goes on.), more public nudity with bonus hyper-stimulation (sorry Stiles, sucks to be you.), breeding bench (I know nothing of these, I guessed) (bonus mirror action), sex toys (more), dirty talk (mostly light), magical blowjob (the start of one) and face fucking! :D

When Stiles wakes with a still-sore ass, he finds he really doesn’t mind.Derek doesn’t either, but mostly because he’s asleep.This, even without all the kink, just being here and watching Derek sleep?  _This_ might be Stiles’ new favorite hobby.Somehow they’d pretzeled themselves together, legs twined and facing each other and the room’s lights are now medium bright-ish.Evening, maybe?Stiles thinks that’s mostly what the light strength seems to convey, so dinner soon, probably?

Stiles isn’t hungry, really, still half in that super-mellow zone of endorphins meets what he thinks might be subspace, but he does have thoughts clearing up that he really wishes he didn’t.Like, well... Once this is all done and gone, Stiles is probably going to need a mental cleansing for word reaction responses and visual association responses.

He can practically see the catastrophe now, otherwise.Some crazy chase for the newest creature feature of the week and somehow in the middle of the plan-meeting, Derek finds a completely innocent reason to say something like ‘have them on their knees,’ and Stiles is gonna drop to Derek’s ankles like it’s second nature. 

There might, _possibly_ , depending on who’s there (everyone, with Stiles’ luck - his dad included) be a few uncomfortable questions to answer.Or run away from.  Like maybe run to Tibet and live out the rest of his sexless days as a silent monk.

Or, in another possible scenario, Derek’s trying to out-alpha the latest interloper via alpha red eyes, and Stiles pops a boner more or less on the spot.That probably wouldn’t help with the threat/negotiation needed in the moment.

So, yeah, there’s gonna be some awkward.Stiles will need a good few weeks to reset his mental systems, if not give them a full overhaul.Derek could do it, probably.Alphas can take certain memories.But, would he?It’s not a matter of fault, really, that Stiles got stuck here in a possible rescue attempt, but if Stiles doesn’t do _something_... well, he’s not sure he wants to know what Derek’s response would be to accidentally unearthing what’s _actually_ buried under his Derek-related snark.

Stiles can live with never knowing what Derek’s usually grumpy face would do with _that_ info.

So, now that he’s thinking post-slave timeline issues, how does _Derek_ plan to deal with it?Ignore the whole time period?Keep it a hush-hush thing?Go back to being mostly grumpy most of the time?With Stiles, specifically?Harsh, but possible. 

_Grr.  Arg._ Too many possibilities.Too few answers.The issues he hates to think about the most (and inevitably can’t shake the thought of) should _not_ be thought of _here_.Emotions, even coated with subtle hide-me magics, tend to leave a lingering scent of something.Stiles has learned that much from Scott, who, bless his temporarily long-distance besty, had explained that something subtly hidden can reek just as much as a something out in the open.Apparently, Stiles? Frequently smells like secrets.

Maybe that’s why Derek’s usually so stand-off-ish with Stiles?Reciprocation?Stiles hides his ridiculous feelings and Derek keeps him at arms length because of it?If so, that’s the worst possible fucking catch 22 in the history of _ever_.Somehow, Stiles thinks the ‘arms length’ would be much, _much_ longer if Derek figured Stiles out completely.Again, _here_?  Not the best place for these thoughts. 

He huffs, sighs, stomps his feet childishly, and rolls his eyes... internally.Externally, he watches Derek be Derek, relaxed and open and _right here_.Here with _Stiles_.Here, really, _for_ Stiles.Derek didn’t _have to_ volunteer for this - but he _did._ Derek’s a good man - even if Derek doesn’t always believe it.Stiles knows.

Fun fact: Derek, in addition to his adorable bunny teeth, gets a bunny nose twitch even when he sleeps.Stiles bites his lips to keep from doing something ridiculous, like giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Derek rumbles, an eye cracking open to peer at Stiles.

“I plead the fifth,” Stiles says, still fighting off his smile.

Derek cocks a sleepy brow at him.“And if I _ordered_ you to tell me?”

Stiles’ smile abruptly disappears and he stares at Derek quietly until Derek’s brow falls little by little, before he answers.“Remember that bit about things that would bite _you_ in the ass later?”He asks, calmly.He’s not seriously upset, but really?

“I know,” Derek hurries to say, looking much more awake all the sudden, and a little chastised.“Sorry, lame humor.I wouldn’t order you to, unless I had a damn good reason.”Stiles relaxes again and sighs.

“I know.Also, if it was a big deal, I would tell you.But, my thinky-thoughts are mine, unless they’re kinky thinky-thoughts of the you and me variety.”

“Fair,” Derek says, and reaches out to tug Stiles closer. 

Stiles approves, ignoring the ache in his backside, but shifting — _whoaaa._ Forgot about the plug.Hot damn, that was.... _mmmm’mmmm_ good.

Derek’s nose is mini-twitching again and he’s failing to hide his interest in Stiles’ suddenly renewed interest.

Stiles scoots in close where Derek can sniff all he like without deciphering Stiles’ ‘wow’ face, then buries his face against Derek’s chest, like it’s normal and lets his muscles melt while he just appreciates the scent and feel of Derek skin and Derek scent.That odd little additive is still there, and not just on the bed, but on Derek.Is it possible to adopt wolfy sniffing skills over time?Maybe that’s what it is.Something that’s always been there he’s just now discovering.

Derek nuzzles his own nose down into Stiles’ hair and sighs.Or sniffs.He drapes a cozy, heavy arm over Stiles and runs his fingers absently over his back.Stiles approves and hums out a sigh.

“Getting hungry yet?Should be dinner time soon.” Derek asks his hair.

“Yeah, I could eat,” Stiles says softly.“Pretty cozy though.Don’t suppose there’s a pizza joint who can deliver here, though?”

Derek huffs.“Nope.Kitchens can probably improvise a pizza.But we’re going out to dinner.There’s a nice cafe here.You’ll like it, I think.”

Stiles feels himself shrink.“Out?”

“Yep.Good food, nice atmosphere.”

Stiles groans a tiny groan.“Loincloth again?”

“Well.... you don’t _have_ to wear it...” Derek says, honestly.And amused.

Stiles grumbles a ‘not what I meant’ grumble that makes Derek smile into his hair.

“Won’t be so bad.Going out earlier wasn’t awful, was it?”

Well, no.No it wasn’t.Stiles isn’t psychic, not by any means, but he’s got a feeling _this_ will be a bit different.Maybe different in a good way?Hopefully?

“Okay,” Stiles agrees. 

***

Had Stiles really thought ‘different in a _good_ way’?Stiles blames Derek and his fucking addictive scent and so-soft skin and his perfect manly muscles for Stiles’ brain’s stupidity.

Stiles can’t say for sure what’s the what with this cafe.It could be five star food with clog dancers for servers and Stiles — okay, no, he’d know if there were clog dancers.But he’s not actually noticing much at all with _this_ plug in.It’s not his usual plug, or the long-lost twin of it.No, this is the ‘fun’ one he’d picked out.It’s probably great fun, when Stiles is somewhere he can moan and whimper in peace.As it is, here?Surrounded by people who recognize the signs of erotic hyper-stimulation?

 _Torture_.   _Erotic_  torture.

Derek swears on his alpha-ness that the video of Stiles agreeing to these kinds of activities exists.Really.Stiles believes him, and would like to _bitch smack_ his former self.A lot.

Stiles is back kneeling at Derek’s side, though it’s a little easier and a lot more personal since Derek and all the other diners are on their own cushions, even if they are set up higher than those of their slave companions.Stiles only notices all this in a vague sort of way. Mostly, he notices that the small padded stool he roosted on right now had a short curved back to it, with a small lifted hump to the middle.Derek had called it a ‘tool stool’ when he’d requested it on the way in and now Stiles might just hate him a little.The stool, he can tell now, is meant for anyone wearing a plug - to help keep it nestled tight in while kneeling.

Well, it’s a good design for that, Stiles notes a little absently.Because now Stiles is a shivery, jittery mess and Derek’s eyes seem to be watching every tortured, shocky expression with an odd combination of lust, sympathy, amusement, and oddly - pride?Maybe because Stiles hadn’t _completely_ lost his shit.

 _Yet_.

“Steak and shrimp tonight, I think,” Derek says, as though this were Canyon Cat’s Bar and Grill,and he was ordering their weekly special.“Sound good to you, pet?” Derek asks quietly.

Pet?Is that what Stiles is?Well, he had mentioned pet play.

“Yes Derek,” he rasps out, _somehow._ Derek smiles and hands the menu back to the puppy who’s serving them.The ‘puppy’ being another sub, and their server, with half-flopped dog ears and a rather nice looking blonde tail poking out from under his own loincloth.Which should seem odd here in a cafe and really doesn’t.In fact, _most_  of the serving staff are in pet play costume.

“There’s a pet show tonight,” Derek explains, following Stiles’ eyes as he runs them over the crowd, curious.“Some of the more experienced pets will be modeling new accessory designs for pets and companions.I think you’ll like it.It’s usually a good show.”

Which meant being here even _longer_.Fuck, this is... _jesus_.Stiles is just hoping he doesn’t blast off or explode or something by the time they get back to Derek’s room.First, though, food.Later, he’ll remember it was a wonderful meal, his plug issues aside.

Despite his inability to stay either calm (without Derek’s hand on him, oddly calming) or be still for longer than fifty seconds when he finally _needs_ to shift his leg or his shoulder or maybe even his nose — all of which somehow give his prostate another cruel (fantastic) nudge, which then sets off a little chain reaction of shivers and shifting and little gasping breaths until he manages to still himself again, Stiles actually survives dinner, (which is delicious) and makes it through the show, (which is interesting) and the long, torturous crawl back to the room before he was shaking too hard to move past the doorway and just sort of... collapsed.

“Fuck, I wasn’t sure you’d even make it this far,” Derek murmured, scooping up Stiles and settling him carefully down on his side on the bed.“You did amazing, _really_ , so fucking perfect.”Stiles shivers a little more, mostly from over-stimulation and a bit of pride at Derek’s praise.“Do you need it out?I think it’s time, pet.”Stiles whimpers, uncertain.  His head’s honestly pretty fucked, at the moment.  He doesn’t exactly want it _out,_ but there’s no way he can _function_ like this.Derek hikes Stiles’ upper knee up a little higher and carefully tugs the toy free while Stiles just whines a little, mouth open. Stiles is still feeling a little shocky.  And dazed.  And amazingly horny.

“Hey,” Derek asked, voice soft.“You still in there?”A gentle palm lays on his cheek, soothing and almost cool to the touch.Considering it belongs to a werewolf, it means Stiles is pretty damned flushed.Also, considering who’s fault this is, Stiles is tempted to either flip him off or give him a dorky double-thumbs up, but settles for nodding jerkily instead.Derek hums and smooths his hand down from Stiles neck to his still slightly red ass slowly and gently.Feels nice.

“Lets rest for a little bit, alright?”Stiles nods again, eyes fluttering.As much as he didn’t want that not-so-fun plug to hamper his every step (or breath or twitch or blink), he feels kinda empty now, having already spent a huge chunk of this afternoon with something there.He misses it already, but dozes off with Derek wrapped tight around him while he works through the remaining shivers until he’s waking to find Derek watching him, a tiny fond smile on his lips.“Hey,” he says, quietly.

“Hey,” Stiles whispers back with a sleepy smile.

“Feeling better?” Derek asks, serious.

“Yeah, much.”Stiles blushes and throws it out there hopefully.“Maybe a little... empty?”

Dereks brows raise a fraction with a lip twitch.“Oh?What would you like to do to rectify that?”

Stiles bites his lip a little uncertainly and blushes harder.“Um... another plug?”

Derek nods.“Definitely.We’ve got a lot of sizes to go through tonight.”

Stiles’ eyes widen, but he licks his lips a little, nodding.

“Okay.”

***

Stiles hadn’t even _seen_ the bench til now.It’s short, thin, height-adjustable at both ends, and comes with some interestingly-placed empty holes for what Stiles assumes are attachment slots meant for insertables.At the far end, there’s a padded section that looks like it’s completely detachable.It’s an odd looking bench, all in all.

“Know what this is?” Derek asks, eying Stiles up and down before kneeling and raising the height of the closer end by an inch and tugs some long, hard, flat bracers out of the base that lock into place on both sides.

“No?” Stiles responds, because should he have?

“Breeding bench,” Derek smirks.

 “A bree—“ Stiles chokes out.Um.Stiles’ brain might’ve just short-circuited a little.

“Knees,” Derek says quietly and expectantly.Just like before, Stiles drops instantly, eying the bench a little warily.“C’mon, it won’t bite.Promise.”

More than anything now programmed into Stiles’ submissive mindset on obeying, it’s actually Derek’s hungry look that has him shuffling forward to be bent carefully onto said bench where Derek tugs his arms behind him and binds them high and tight - left wrist cuff to right upper elbow cuff and visa-versa for the other wrist.He straps Stiles down by the waist, too.The combination feels extraordinarily secure and makes Stiles a little nervous when he lays his forehead down on the cushion and just breathes, slow and calming and tries _not_  to imagine what’s next.

The flat brace extensions in the back are for one purpose only.To bind and keep Stiles’ thighs wide - not that it’s needed.Stiles doubts he could wriggle off or away with his arms and waist this restricted, even if he wanted to without hauling out the magics. (Also, he’d actually need to _want_  to get away.)

“Is this alright?” Derek asks him, with a gentle hand in the middle of his back.Stiles takes a fortifying breathe and turns his head enough to see a bit of Derek from the corner of his eye.

“Yes, Derek,” he says, equally soft.

“Consider it free-talk time. Well, when you’re mouth’s not otherwise occupied, that is.”

“Really?Special occasion?”Snarky as the question comes out, Stiles means it.  He _feels_  pretty special all trussed up like this - like the only thing that’s missing is a bottle of lube and a welcome mat.Then, open for business? (He watched a gangbang porno like that once... and, yeah.  Watched it a _few_ times.)

Derek hums a little in response while he shuffles around Stiles, making curious adjustments - or maybe just being there while Stiles gets used to it.“You make more noise when it’s free-talk time, even if it’s not words.I like it,” he says simply. 

“Never thought I’d hear that you ‘like’ the sounds I make.Generally you spend a lot of time telling me to shut up,” Stiles reminds him, though mostly smiling to take the bite out of the words.

Derek hums again, though it sounds a little... off.“Well,” he says slowly, “you have a habit of putting things in your mouth to shut yourself up.And that is just entertaining to watch.”

Stiles blinks once before twisting his head as best he can around to see Derek grinning.“For real?  _That’s_  what that’s all about?”

“You have,” Derek says with a definite smirk, “a _serious_ oral fixation.”

Well, duh.Everyone knows that.But Derek _likes it,_ apparently.That’s.... very interesting.Especially since it’s relatable to pre-succubus Derek &Stiles.Very interesting indeed.

“Good thing I didn’t know that before,” Stiles says, smirking a little himself, “or I’d never have spent a minute in the same room as you without a pack of Twizlers in my pocket to suck on.”

“Which is why I’ve never brought it up, obviously,” Derek huffs.“Some days it seems like you _live_ to drive me insane.Especially with those Twizlers possibly hidden in your hoodie.”

Stiles snickers a little, then thinks on it.

“So... all those times you told me to go the hell away?”Stiles has suspicions now.Several suspicions.

Derek clears his throat.Really?That’s a pretty telling sound, from Derek - one that sounds like an awkward confession in the making.  For a reason, it seems.

“More often than not?Had to go.... take care of things.Preferably before anyone with enhanced olfactory capabilities caught on to my... issues.”

Stiles is smiling down at the padded bench like it’s the funniest thing ever.Ohhhh, if he’d only known.

“Comfortable?” Derek murmurs, getting them back on track.

“Yeah, ‘m good.” 

“Stay put.”Derek wanders back in the direction of the mirror from earlier and just the memory of mirror/Goldilocks/paddle is enough to get Stiles’ engine revving all over again.

“Hilarious,” Stiles mutters, but it’s empty of anything joking with his dick already firing up for round number.... whatever the hell number they’re on.He closes his eyes and focuses on Derek and the steady beat of his heart that Stiles feels under his skin and the sound of a suction cup releasing (yessss!) and something else scooped up off the floor mat and Derek’s bare feet padding back over.

“If I stopped making bad jokes, you’d worry.Admit it,” Derek purrs in his ear before he pads back over to The Great Wall.Stiles refuses to look.Derek’s surprises tend to good ones, when they don’t involve leaving the room.

“True,” Stiles says, a little belatedly, turning back toward the mirror and letting his imagination run free for a minute.Stiles, in retrospect, isn’t the least bit sorry for accidentally breaking a rule.The results... _well_.Stiles doesn’t think either of them are sorry for the results.Even now, Stiles can feel the faint ache of those delicious smacks.Does that make him a masochist?He’d never really considered himself one before.But, well... he’d never considered himself submissive til now, either.Then again, he _does_ enjoy the pinching of his nipples, and teeth scraping over them until it’s almost too much.And he likes biting.Well, his neck and shoulders, anyway.And teeth scraped over his neck.And teeth scraped over his dick.And fingernails scraped over —

It’s the ‘snick’ and ‘whiiir’ and ‘snick’ sound that brings him back to the present.  _Ohhh_.And now there’s a mirror in front of him again — isn’t _that_ handy?Derek’s eyes are tinted a bit red when their gazes catch.Stiles might salivate.Just a little.

“Ready to try again?” He asks, sinking down behind Stiles’ spread legs.

“Definitely.”He’s not even lying.The sooner they get through this, the sooner he gets Derek’s dick back inside him.He’ll settle for oral, since it’s Derek, but he’s seriously looking forward to Derek just _in him._ Gentle or even a little rough.  (More than a little rough would be _fantastic._ )  The human side or the wilder wolf side.He _wants_ ; and at this point?He wants _badly_.

Derek starts the plugs off small, mostly keeping his eyes on Stiles, watching to see if he zones out, or is in pain Derek can’t smell, maybe.Or maybe he really just wants to see Stiles shift around in bliss when the next toy works it’s way in.It only takes til the third toy for even Derek to start looking as turned on and shaky as Stiles feels and gives them both a break, sort of, with Derek just crawling over his back like it’s _him_ that’s getting ready to breed _Stiles_.

Stiles knows his dick’s already made a sticky puddle on the floor.He couldn’t care less when Derek’s eyes look like _that_.They’re red again, of course.   But they’re a deep, heart-blood red that’s almost glowing literally deeper in his eyes than his alpha red usually does. _Nnnnnope_ , Stiles is doomed, he’s pretty sure, to pop an instant boner whenever he sees _that_ color for pretty much ever.Like, ever again in his _life_.

“Talk to me,” Derek rumbles, rocking his hips enough to get the almost two-inch wide plug to shift teasingly deep for a second and Stiles’ breath catches.“What’s in your head, right now?”

“Shit.Uh... that there’s going to be a somewhat awkward problem after all is said and done.With me.And that curious shade of alpha red.I’m pretty sure —“ Stiles pauses to groan through gritted teeth when Derek rocks his hips again, “pretty sure I’m going to be popping boners every damn time I see it for, like... ever.After all this.”Derek grins wide, there and gone before he nips at the tip Stiles’ ear, then the lobe, then the delicate skin just below his ear, tugging an eye-fluttering sigh out of Stiles.

“Yeah?Foresee a lot of this color in your future?” Derek asks, eyes flaring a little brighter for a second before dialing back to the usual.He nips Stiles’ throat a little lower, eyes heated and heavy-lidded.

“Well, it’s a color,” Stiles chokes out when Derek doesn’t so much rock as jolt his hips forward next, “that exists in nature, see,” he continues a little sassy.“Shit,” he groans when Derek starts sucking a slow bruise over his pulse, his eyes deep red and still locked on Stiles through the mirror.“It’ll be a thing,” he explains (somehow) through the pudding his brain has melted into, “where I’ll be, like, at a job interview, or something.And the new potential boss will have just that shade for a tie,” he gasps when Derek sucks harder for just a second, then follows it with a soothing lick.“And that’ll be super-embarrassing and almost impossible to explain.  _Derek_ ,” he rasps out when Derek just latches onto his neck with his whole mouth, somehow, making Stiles sigh out some sort of a blissful curse.  Possibly in ancient Sumerian.

“I can see,” Derek rumbles against his neck, “how that might be a little troublesome.”His eyes, even with the red are fucking _sparkling_ with mirth now, looking ridiculously, _unfairly_ satisfied.

“Just a bit, maybe,” Stiles agrees, panting a little when Derek’s hips speed up their never-ending motion.

“Hmmm, maybe you could just... get an online job.No worries there, right?”Derek starts a slow backwards crawl and licks his way back down Stiles’ spine, ever closer to... sitting up and looking done? _Whaaaa_?

“Derek,” Stiles whines, a little sadly.“Come back.”

“I’m right here,” Derek replies, cocking a playful eyebrow with a twitch of lips, then tugs on the plug a little, making Stiles hiss.“Just changing things up,” he reassures. 

Stiles catches a glimpse of the next one.Ohhh, _dildo time_.It’s not the red one but the other one, Stiles thinks.Same uncut design, a bit wider, closer to Derek’s cock size, probably. Just, neon green, he notes a little dazed, then snorts before biting his lips shut again.

Derek pauses his lubing of the dildo to give Stiles a raised eyebrow that asks ‘problem?’.

Stiles shakes his head, smiling.“Hadn’t actually noticed the color before, honestly.Hope I didn’t snag someone’s kinky Halloween dildo.”Derek peers down to his hands and snorts too, flashing Stiles another quick wide (beautiful) grin.

“Thought you were going for a holiday theme when you grabbed them earlier,” he says, lips twitching. 

“Pretty much picked the dildos at random, actually.”

Derek’s next raised eyebrows look less impressed.

Stiles can’t shrug well with his arms bound this way, but... “Well, the Dragon dongs were _very_ distracting.I did the best I could.”This, Derek snorts even louder at.“The red one’s damn near perfect though.I’ve named it.Goldilocks.”Derek actually snickers, bunny teeth showing and all while he finishes lubing the green up.Stiles’ heart flutters a little and Derek’s eyes find his again, gentler and curious.“Well,” Stiles rushes on, pretending obliviousness, “not too big, not too small, little squishy... juuuust right.”

“Glad you liked it,” Derek says, softer, the tips of his ears going pink.“It was a little cold when I made it.”

The sound in Stiles’ head is an interesting one.It sounds a lot like an old fashioned L.P. on a record player _screeeching_ to a halt.Stiles stares, mouth agape.A little.A slight flush to Derek’s cheeks joins the pink ears and he continues lubing the undoubtably already well-lubed dong in his hands.Stiles hums, thoughtfully.“I don’t know if I believe you,” he says after a few long seconds and Derek throws a mini glare at him.“I might need a comparative test.... to be sure.”

Now Derek blushes _adorably_ , possibly biting his own cheek, even.The love struck bit in Stiles’ head is going all ‘ _awwww!!_ ’Stiles just lays his head back down and waits it out, eying The Great Wall again.He can see the empty spaces up there and honestly can’t remember what they were.But there is one missing in the mid-large range.Well, _that_ should be interesting.

A small pinch to his sore ass brings him back, scowling a little at Derek who just eases the dildo’s tip in, his eyes on Stiles again.He looks more serious now, for some reason, and Stiles tries to ignore it in favor of bearing down to take in the, er, jolly green... well, it’s no giant but it feels pretty damned good anyhow.Derek leaves it just there, the base balanced against his thigh, then starts slowly crawling his way up Stiles’ back again, eyes getting _redder_ with every slow inch that’s being pressed into Stiles’ ass.

Stiles’ mouth drop open a little with a breathless groan that makes itself fully vocal by the time Derek’s covered all of him again, his breath hot against Stiles’ ear.“That could be arranged,” Derek growls, his eyes back on Stiles’ in the mirror.“Or I could just leave that one in you tonight, give you good practice for tomorrow.”Stiles trembles, breath hitching a little.This dildo’s almost as good as Derek’s dirty talk.  _Almost_.

Stiles whines a little when Derek’s leg shifts, driving it in a tiny bit deeper.

“Maybe, but...” Stiles swallows, then deliberately slows his breathing.Distracted probably means eyes closing.That’d be bad, in the present moment.He’ll raise _literal hell_ if he’s forced to take an hour long break _now_.

“But?” Derek prompts, shifting a little so he’s all perfectly lined up to rock his hips slow and steady.

“But... limited experience talking, mind you.Only thing better than a good size fitting right in?The perfect size having to work it’s way in... one tight inch.... at a time.” 

Derek’s eyes go straight to that same deep heart-blood red when he growls, in a _fantastically_ sexy way, the bass of it low enough to echo in Stiles’ chest and down his spine straight to his dick and pulls a choked groan out of him.Stiles is pretty sure God himself couldn’t pull Stiles’ eyes from Derek’s right now.There’s something beyond possessive there that borders on feral and makes Stiles almost gleefully bear his neck, a long line on flesh inches from Derek’s teeth.Derek grumbles again, looking a more than a little satisfied and still _a lot_ hungry.

“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles breaths out.“Please tell me you’re gonna do that?”Stiles knows just how risky this line of questioning is with Derek’s mental state somewhat... intense.Fuck it, he’s here, Derek’s already fake-fucking him.And... you only live once.Usually.“Gonna get me _just_ lubed enough?Just enough to have to fight your way in a little?  _Make me_ _take it?_ ”

Stiles is... satisfied with the results.  _Very_.Derek’s (thankfully) not-pokey teeth are sort of buried in his neck at the moment, hips rocking down fast and hard and growling low and loud enough people in the hallway probably hear it.Stiles just fights to keep his eyes open while having a mental orgasm that (almost) totally make up for the last missed... however many there were.

“Take that as a yes,” Stiles grinds out shakily, tears of _absolute bliss_ springing to his eyes.“ _Fuck_ , Derek, cockring or no, you’re gonna make me come.... _So hard_.”

That, sadly, and probably gladly, brings Derek back enough to release Stiles’ neck, at least.

“Your _mouth_ ,” he snarls, those too-red eyes back on Stiles’ in the mirror, “is a fucking _menace_.”And then he’s up a little further, his still-covered cock digging into Stiles’ upper ass cheeks while Derek practically chews his way into Stiles’ mouth, tongue sweeping in and possibly licking any future words and suggestions _right out_ , all of it with that same bass growls still rattling out deep enough that Stiles actually feels it in his bones.He moans back, because that’s all he really can do, tackling Derek’s tongue with his until his neck starts to cramp and tugs a pained whimper out of him.

Derek pulls away from Stiles’ lips and dives back down, like a pain homing beacon to Stiles’ throat and licks and nibbles the ache out until Stiles is just sighing and maybe twitching beneath him, Derek’s hips still rocking along, but slower and gentler now.Derek’s eyes are closed now, though, which saddens Stiles a little, but damned if something in Derek just doesn’t look almost _content_.No matter how bruised Stiles ends up, seeing Derek with that look, just like that, might make it worth it.

Stiles is back in that awesome place between ‘coming any minute now’ and ‘never coming again- this is the _only_ orgasm left on the planet for you’ mindset and he’s not sure where to go from here.He’d very much like it to be tomorrow already, just so he can get Derek inside, deep and steady.For now, he just breathes in the scent of Derek and not-sex and lube and silicone, like everything outside this minute is unimportant.Right now?It is.

Derek finally lifts his own head, the too-intense red fading and gives Stiles a somewhat narrowed look.“You know how dangerous that was?” He asks, lips still on Stiles’ neck and chin on Stiles’ shoulder.

“You won’t hurt me, Derek,” Stiles says honestly.  There’s no hitch in his heartbeat for Derek to catch.“I don’t know everything about you, but I know _that much_.”Derek just stares at him eyes slowly blinking, calm and quiet and watchful, his hips having lost their motion at some point.“You _won’t_ , Derek,” Stiles says again when Derek just keeps staring.Stiles knows it’s true and _reeeeally_ hopes Derek will trust him on this.Derek blinks slowly at him one last time and kisses his neck, right over that still-aching bite.It feels like ‘okay’.

“Close your eyes,” Derek rumbles, “and hush.”Stiles does, still hoping.

***

Derek’s eyes are finally back to their gorgeous green when he finally tips them both into bed.Derek’s quiet but almost a little clingy?It surprises Stiles, for some reason - just a side effect of ‘possessive alpha’ mode.Probably.  Stiles is  _not_ complaining; he’s going to be plenty clingy after that ‘evil prostate contraption of anti-orgasm doom’ comes back out.It’s kind of nice though, being snuggled.

Thankfully, Stiles’ arms are unlatched from behind him, which means he can actually do the ‘gimme gimme’ hands when Derek brings out the ‘Goldilocks-Hale dildo of near perfection’ again.Derek snorts, but hands it over and lets Stiles squirm his way downward for a viewable comparison.Yyyyep.It’s his, just... a gentler version than that statue-hard version Derek’s currently sporting.Derek just flops onto his back with an arm over his flushed face and lets it happen, like he’s doing Stiles an embarrassing favor.Not embarrassing to Stiles, who’s just... so _very_ entertained.More so when he makes sure to lick the dildo _verrrry_ loudly.It understandably catches Derek’s attention again.

“You’re still a menace,” Derek grumbles, peeking out from under his arm.But, well.... he’s hard.Stiles is.... well, will probably be and stay hard til sometime next year, and he can’t really find it in himself to complain when he’s faced with a Hale and a Hale Jr. in the same place at the same time.Stiles gives Derek’s tastier dick a significant look and...He props his chin up on Derek’s thigh, just close enough to easily eye both Derek and... dessert, with a tiny smile and playfully hungry eyes.

Derek is holding back a laugh, Stiles thinks, but cocks up an eyebrow with an air of curious interest.“You look like you want something,” he says, eyes heavy-lidded and voice soft.It’s not a question, so Stiles just nods, eyes going back and forth from Derek’s eyes to Derek’s dick with a hopeful look.Derek feigns obliviousness, clearly feeling playful himself.“Annnnd, I’m guessing that something would be... sleep.”

In Stiles’ opinion, he’s been pretty patient.Now?He’s pretty horny.(Still.)So now?He’s feeling _mischievous_.He narrows his eyes, concentrates, and hopes this doesn’t backfire on him.He lifts the dildo.He eyes Derek’s dick.And when he licks the head of the dildo, Derek sucks in a breath, eyes wide.Stiles goes for little kitten licks alllll around the tip and Derek swallows hard, but watches avidly. Not that he needs to — Stiles can blow both Derek and the Goldilocks at the same time even without Derek watching.He traces the underside of his tongue down the ridge line and back up and Derek’s breath catches, mouth open a little to pull in enough air to groan, almost silently.Then Stiles tickles downward again, lower, and lower still until he can blow a hot breath over those fake balls - Derek’s groan isn’t silent anymore.Stiles has only lipped at it for five seconds before Derek’s yanking him back up and kissing him breathless, that subsonic growl building and vibrating through Stiles.They’re both trembling minutely when they finally come up for air.

“Menace,” Derek growls again, but kisses him again, a little softer and slower.Derek’s eyes are glowing faintly red when he surfaces again.“You and your magic _both_.”Stiles gives him wide ‘who me?’ eyes that he really can’t deliver with a straight face.“Yeah, just what I thought.You really should learn some patience, you know.”And with that ridiculous statement, pins him and straps him face up and spread wide on the bed like a starfish, snug and secure, with his head tipping back over the side.“And while you seem to be aware of the basics, you obviously need to learn when to obey them a little better.”

Stiles is a kinda lightheaded this way, but decides he can totally live with it, really, as soon as Derek’s cock shoves into his mouth and begins a lazy thrusting that Stiles can’t help groaning over because this?This is fucking _perfect_.

“Know how much you like it - being used like a convenience.Fantasies about somnophilia and glory holes and gangbangs?  _Absolutely_  makes you a willing toy- like my very own Realdoll.”Stiles shivers, his still-bound up cock now impossibly and painfully hard.Derek pulls out and away, leaving a wet string dangling between his dick and Stiles’ gasping mouth.“Will you be my toy, pet?”

“Fuck yes,” Stiles moans, trying to lick away that wayward strand of spit without success.

“Good,” Derek breathes out with a growl.“Then open up and let me play.”And just like that, Derek’s shoving back in, fucking deep and long, his sac brushing Stiles’ nose with every long stroke.Stiles would moan like a happy whore if he could find enough air, but he’s only getting just enough to not suffocate and yeah —it’s fucking amazingly, _fantastically_ perfect.

It’s even more perfect when Derek bends to lazily lap his tongue around and over Stiles’ dick like his dick’s a dripping ice cream cone, hips still working their perfect rhythm and Stiles is in fucking _heaven_.After five minutes, he’s shivering in bliss.After ten, he’s trembling with every lazy swipe of Derek’s tongue over his balls.After fifteen he’s a spaced-out wreck, shuddering with overstimulation at every lap of Derek’s tongue over the tip of his cock. Stiles’ tears are leaking out to trail down into his hair and Stiles couldn’t care less.This is _nirvana_.

“Drink me down, pet,” Derek grates out, sounding pretty fucking wrecked himself and spills wet and scorching hot right into Stiles’ throat, twitching his release and yeah... Stiles is in Heaven, on Olympus, he’s in Valhalla for all he knows and now sees why the pagans worshiped so many sex deities.Clearly he’d been a rescuer of puppies and kittens and orphans in his last life to have earned _this_.

In under a minute later he’s clinging to Derek, arms and legs wrapped tight around him while that evil milking thing is nudged into place.Stiles’ full-body shudders are unceasing and his breath already hitching and Derek’s hushing him a little with his own arms like immovable bands keeping Stiles grounded.

“I’m sorry.This one’s the last, but it’ll be intense.I’m so sorry, just hold on, alright?Hold on to me.”Derek’s voice sounds almost pained when he tugs the cockring off.

Stiles might’ve been ashamed of the sound he makes _anywhere_ else, at _any_ other point in his life, but right now there’s nothing else he _can_ do, really, but ride it out.His nails probably burrow and claw into Derek’s back at one point, but Derek just tightens his own hold and keeps up the non-stop words of comfort and praise and when Stiles’ brain finally resurfaces a while later he wonders how the hell anyone _survives_ this.

He somehow manages to ask just that through exhausted breaths, his chest still hitching with unspent tears and leftover dry sobs.He needs the distraction to drag him back from the mental edge.

“It’s different for most other people,” Derek says quietly, his fingers still feathering through Stiles’ hair where Stiles’ head is tucked under Derek’s chin.It feels amazing, just now.“They come in knowing what to expect from beginning to end.For some it’s about suffering through it - they come out the other side stronger than when they went in.For others, it’s about the comfort and freedom of giving in.It’s a choice, trusting someone to do that and be that; a type of rebalancing of the mind.A reminder that no one needs to be that strong all the time, or maybe stronger for being _able_  to let go.

Stiles doesn’t need to ask which Derek would have come for, originally.A combination, most likely.But Derek knows Stiles knows, he thinks, so that’s okay.They’re both cool like that.  It’s not like Stiles would ever mock him for it, even before all this.

“So there’s a lot of people getting their snuggle on in here, then?”Stiles, honestly, can actually picture it with Derek.Derek’s surprisingly compassionate when other people are suffering, though he does a decent job of hiding it.Stiles just tends to see what’s lurking _under_ most people’s masks.

“Some... mostly never, though.You’re a first for me.”It’s a quiet admission.

Wait... really?

“Why do I rank special treatment?”Stiles really wants to know.A lot.Because he’s stupidly happy about that, for reasons.

“You’re a special case,” Derek says, a smidge of humor in the words.“No, not a head case, either.”

Stiles huffs.Spoilsport.He’s good with the ridiculous self-depreciating comments.They’re kind of his niche.

“Why then?”

“If you didn’t even remember reading and signing the contract, you likely didn’t know the basics of general etiquette for a facility like this, or the mentality of the lifestyle that comes with it.There’s a certain level of intimacy that’s too much to break off easily, even between virtual strangers.There are couples that sometimes come to use it as a kind of retreat, but mostly there’s not a lot of intimate sex happening.But we already know each other and I didn’t think the standard method would work out well with you.”Stiles blinks at that.

“Soooo, when you’re here, you don’t often get wiggy with it?”Now, Stiles is _very_ pleased.To a stupid amount.  _Really_  stupid when he doesn’t actually have the right to this possessiveness he’s feeling just now.

Derek huffs almost silently.“No,” he says simply.“Now hush, you.Sleep.”

Stiles can do that.Doesn’t stop him from wondering, though, if maybe he, for some reason, isn’t Derek’s _first_ here.Because Stiles remembers that conversation during processing that Derek had with Happ. He falls asleep still wondering.


	5. Oops?  I think I broke your Thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... sorry for the wait? I’m seriously embarassed that I’ve had this chapter sitting here, 90% complete, since I last updated. In, like... May? Maybe? (Oops indeed)
> 
> So! I give you: Orgasms. :P
> 
> Okay, I give you super-happy, almost couple-like Sterek feels, with bonus Pet Play (of the magical variety), semi-wolfed-out/foxed-out Actual Penetrative Sex. (Finally.)
> 
> Also, Oops? They may have, accidentally, broken something vital.
> 
> Bonus: References to a few of my favorite stories, Titles and Authors listed in the end notes. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as mentioned above, there’s references, waaaay down at the bottom of the chapter. If you have not read these yet, STOP READING NOW.
> 
> For real, mark this here thingy for later and go read those first. They’re amazing — every darned one of ‘em. 
> 
> Seriously, Divided we stand is like, a full book of angsty humor but totally worth the read. The rest are one-shots and some of the funniest shit on AO3.
> 
> So, yeah, check em out, if you haven’t, because there’s a whole whopping paragraph (or two, three?) that’ll make a whole lot more sense if you have.

***

The dream is different this time, but no less vivid.It’s still autumn, there are trees and a breeze that has those colorful leaves skittering down the gravel road.But that’s where the familiarity stops, almost.Stiles is sitting on the hood of his jeep, staring down at his shoes where they’re resting on the metal brace above the bumper.His head is in his hands and he’s just staring at his shoes, hearing little beyond his own deep, carefully measured breaths and the wind and the crackle of leaves.But he looks up again when he hears the crunch of gravel —

***

_Huh_ , is the first thought when Stiles wakes. _Weird_. 

Also?Cozy, mostly.His wrists are clipped together, not for the first time.But so are his ankles, which _is_ new.But Derek has a hold of both with a leg tucked between both of Stiles’ and the arm around Stiles’ waist still lets Derek’s fingers thread with his own and keep him close.   It feels almost painfully intimate, which isn’t bad, but is... unexpected?

Was Derek worried he’d sneak away?Really?Fat chance here.‘Cause, first?  Stiles’d have to _want_  to get away.And that?Not. Freaking. Likely.Sure as hell not _today_.Derek made certain assurances for today.They’re practically promises - and Derek doesn’t break promises.

Alas, that probably includes the directives for the rules and the breaking of the rules.Today?Stiles is on his best kinky behavior.He’s already got two edges on his tally to look forward to, and since he feels like he’s done nothing _but_ be edged for the last (almost) two days straight, any more is pretty much redundant. 

So, he’s not going to speak until spoken to (unless it’s with his eyes because they’re probably gonna be in a semi-permanent state of ‘fuck me now _please?’_ ). He’s won’t move unless he’s told to (without making a little noise - but, let’s face it.He’s gonna be whining like a dog in heat regardless). And he’s going to do as he’s told with haste.He’s hoping that last will be more in the line of ‘lube up, I’m ready’.

According to the wall lights, (if they really do help measure time of day) it’s at least mid-morning.Derek’s usually awake by now, isn’t he?How late were they up (heh) last night, anyway?Stiles doesn’t actually _need_ anything yet, so he hasn’t got a great reason for waking Derek on purpose.And Derek _is_  asleep.His heartbeat’s slow and steady, as is the breath on the back of Stiles’ neck. 

But Stiles _isn’t_ , damnit.Stiles, right now, is more awake than he has been since after he first woke up in the dark and then got tumbled-dropped, pressed to the floor, and collared.Unless you count the paddling.That he was definitely awake for.And it was... _nice_.In a naughty way.He’s suddenly and impulsively tempted to be naughty again.  ...Which, yeah, would be stupid, because again - another edge?Redundant and unnecessary.

“Your thoughts are very loud,” Derek grumbles against the back of his neck.Stiles hums in an apologetic sort of way, squeezing Derek’s fingers with his.Derek squeezes back.“Need something?I was thinking of sleeping in today.”Stiles pauses.Because it sounds like Derek’s being _serious_  (because he’s clearly still evil).But also?  Derek gave him an opening with that question.Still, he’s not sure how ‘I need an orgasm’ will go over with Derek just now, if he’s really trying to sleep in.Maybe a sliiiiightly different track?

“I need... to maybe blow you,” he declares hopefully.

Stiles hadn’t predicted _snickering_ , and wonders if he should be insulted?But he finds his own lips twitching a little when he feels Derek’s chest rising and falling against his back and his breath in a similar state against Stiles’ neck.But, Stiles is still Stiles and has a certain persona to project.He heaves a put-upon sigh and snuggles back against Derek, which ( _purely_ by coincidence) happens to snuggle his bare ass against Derek’s front.Damn.Derek’s back in those super-soft boxers.Of course, Stiles’ mischievous nature is very likely the _reason_ for that, since he could probably just wriggle his way onto Derek’s dick at this point, no lube but last night’s needed.He gets a rather sharp pinch on the ass for his trouble from Derek’s sneaky other hand and Stiles squeaks, then settles and sighs.

“Not gonna work, pet.” Stiles grins a little at the name.It’s a good name and bound to remind Derek he _can_ pet (maybe even _should_ pet) Stiles any time he likes.All the time he likes.All the times in general, really.“Try that again, you’ll be sitting on a sore ass for breakfast.”

_Stiles_ is certain that _Derek_ was certain that that statement would be taken as a deterrent.Well, Stiles is blushing now, because Derek undoubtably noticed the new aroma — seeing as how he’s gone completely still.And then he’s not, but that same sneaky hand that pinched him is now palming that same faintly aching ass cheek, with wolf-tipped claws, scratchy, but gentle.Stiles sucks in a careful breath and bites his lip on a whimper, eyes squeezing shut.That stings.... _soooooo_ good.

“We’re exploring this later, pet,” Derek murmurs with a quick nip to Stiles’ earlobe.“But for now, breakfast.”

***

Today, they have breakfast on the sofa, which seems odd to Stiles until he realizes he’s actually more comfortable with Derek practically at the same level.It doesn’t have the same air as Derek sitting tall at a desk, which was maybe the problem yesterday?Yesterday maybe threw them into instant awkward because it started off odd.

Much, _much_ less today.Derek, somehow, still manages to surprise Stiles - this time with his observational skills.It seems, aside from their evident shared kinky joy, that it’s the one of the few personal features they really have in common.They don’t just know people; they _learn_ people.  And Derek’s definitely been learning _Stiles_.

Derek joins him for yoga today, though sadly, still clothed (still a good show seen from only the corner of his eye, but...) but Derek still spends half his time watching Stiles.There’s something different in his eyes today and Stiles can’t quite pin it before it’s gone.Another Derek mystery?Hmmm...

Stiles still blushes on his way into the ‘cleaning station’.But, this time, Stiles knows there’s a much better reason to _get_  clean.When he buckles Stiles in, Derek’s eyes say he knows it too.Derek’s grinning like a fiend (uh oh) when Stiles comes back out and is presented him with....

_Oh._ Oh _wow_.

...with a matching set of fox ears and tail in fantastic colors of various browns, copper, rusted orange and a hint of black.They’re amazing.Stiles remembers the rules, though.

“Derek, they’re gorgeous,” he whispers.And they _are_.They’re even better, well.... worn.Stiles spends _at least_ five minutes in front of the mirror, just looking.And maybe petting his own tail.The plug is... stimulating, but not like last night. (Thank _god_.)This plug seemed more for ease of just, well... staying plugged.Stiles isn’t about to complain.And he almost (but not quite) preens when they go out to the courtyard to catch a little sunlight.Stiles still wears the loincloth, but Derek doesn’t mind.Stiles _does_ preen a little when at least two other slaves out there actually look envious.Okay, more than a little, maybe, because it’s probably his last day here, so... why not?

They eat a late and light lunch on the sofa where yet more of the hand feeding goes on (Stiles is really learning to like this) and watch some TV.Stiles has no idea what’s  on, though.Once Derek starts running fingers through his hair and around his ears (both sets) Stiles pretty much zones out on the feel of it.He’s pretty sure he’s got the same expression as the neighbor’s kitten had on yesterday.Pretty damn happy with his lot in life. 

Derek actually snaps his fingers and pat the sofa seat beside him to get Stiles up there with him, like some people might do with a dog.  Stiles actually feels honored and once he’s crawled up, all but collapses with his head in Derek’s lap where Derek just... pets him straight into a mellow doze.It’s an odd mindset, not having to really worry about human things for a little while.There’s a definite appeal.

For all that he dozes mellow, he doesn’t wake mellow.In fact, he wakes up quite horny.The tv is off, the room is quiet and his head is still in Derek’s lap.Blinking up at Derek, seeing that look, like lava just under the surface, yeah.Hell yeah.Stiles just stares up at him with a quiet kind of understanding, and Derek stares back.Stiles has no idea where to go from here, though.And Derek doesn’t seem to be in any hurry. 

“C’mere,” is the only thing Derek needs to say, really.Stiles rolls (a little on the tail, which tugs and gave him a quick shiver) and crawls onto Derek, straddling his lap with his thighs wide.Derek seems, from here, contented to play with the tail, tugging it here and there and watching Stiles bite his lip.“Hands behind your back,” comes next and that alone has Stiles wetting his lips.“Talk to me,” comes next and like before, Stiles can’t think of a thing to say here.Well, almost nothing.

“I really love this tail.And the ears.”Derek grins.

“I’m glad.They look really, _really_ good on you.”Derek’s fingers are tracing up Stiles’ thighs, millimeters at a time.

“I think they may have even made a few people in the courtyard a little jealous.”Stiles still feels a little smug about that.For some reason.

“Lucky you then, to inspire jealousy.”At this pace, Derek’s hands will get to Stiles’ waist in approximately four _hours_.Unacceptable.

“Feeling kinda lucky in general these days,” Stiles admits, a little quieter.Derek’s eyes finally skip up to Stiles’ again from watching his own finger’s slower-than-molasses progress.Derek hikes up an inquisitive eyebrow with a tiny smile. 

“Well,” Stiles explains, “I know this guy, right?  _Super_  grumpy, _fantastic_ smile.”Stiles rolls his eyes while heaving a dramatic sigh of sparkly-penned-in hearts and stars variety and barrels on, ignoring (for now) Derek’s surprised/amused smile.“Okay, so he got this new job?And it has these crazy-fun perks, right?And here I am, basically tripping into the same room with him, and he’s all “I want him,” and here I am, obviously, just recently molested by some whacked up contraption and I’m all W.T.F.?? How’d I get dropped into a Fifty Shades book?And he’s all ‘Again with the not knowing.’ Which is weird, right? I mean, there’s not a wizard bone or a purple mushroom in sight, even, and still, I end up being the foxiest guy in the room gettin’ some serious tail in the lap of a hot alpha dom.I’d call that pretty lucky.”

Derek’s eyes are _sparkling_ , and he’s totally failing to bite back a smile of the ‘fantastic’ variety.“That’s what happened, huh?” He snorts, smiling a little wider.

What’s the point of having magic if you never _use it,_ huh?“Would these ears lie to you?”The fox ears waggle/wave at Derek, like little sock puppets.Derek, at last, just cracks up - face buried in Stiles’ neck and his shoulders shaking but it means he’s tugged Stiles forward pretty much groin to groin, which is _excellent_ progress.Stiles approves, heartily, and squeezes his knees to Derek’s hips and nuzzles into Derek’s hair, for once, while he’s still snickering into Stiles’ neck.(Mystery scent much stronger in Derek’s hair just now, hmm.)And he maybe lets his ‘tail’ tickle the inside of Derek’s thighs.

“So, purple mushrooms?” Derek snorts again, head finally resting back against the couch cushion.

“I’ve got crazy weird dreams, sometimes.Like alternate realities.Purple mushrooms?  _Ligitimate.  Biological.  Weapons_.”Stiles nods, serious.“Not to mention awkward Scott trauma.”

“Do I even want to know?” Derek asks, still smiling (bunny teeth included) but also squeezing Stiles’ ass as little.

“Probably not,” Stiles grins down at Derek, still flicking his tail over Derek’s inner thighs and resisting the urge to sprout whiskers to tickle his neck with.Well, _Stiles_  is certainly in a mood now.“So... now that I’m here, whatcha gonna do with me, big guy?”Stiles can’t hide, magically or otherwise, the boner currently making friends with Derek’s abs.

“Well,” Derek says slowly, eyes getting a little heavy-lidded, “I should probably... make good with a few promises I’ve made.  Stiles grins, slow and admittedly eager.“Told the neighbor I’d swing by—“

Stiles might actually _growl_.  A little.In a fox-like way.Which makes Derek narrow his eyes a little.

Stiles blinks and cringes, fox ears going flat.“I’m totally blaming the ears and tail.Seriously, they might be mind-controlling me.No joke.” 

Derek won’t hear a lie because Stiles hasn’t got another explanation but it makes Derek relax anyway, though apparently his secondary response was to let the nails on Stiles’ ass go a little Dom-pointy.Stiles melts a little, instantly passive.  _That_  makes Derek happy; his eyes get just a bit red.But just a bit.Still progress, in Stiles’ opinion.

Stiles lets himself melt into Derek’s pointy claws, practically purring on the inside.Possibly on the outside, but he’s too distracted to care.

“Better,” Derek murmurs, one hand (with bonus claws) trailing gently upward over Stiles’ back and up his spine, Stiles’ cuffs ‘snicking’ locked together as Derek’s hand passes by, the sound catching Stiles’ breath, just a little, before letting it shudder out softly, tipping his head and bearing his throat juuuuust a fraction. 

_That_ , at least, gets Derek’s deep growl softly revving up and by the time that pokey-clawed hand makes it up to Stiles’ hair to grip it firmly, Stiles is a willing fox-like puddle in his lap, head tilted invitingly and practically _oozing_ submission.“Much better,” Derek murmurs, nipping at his neck enough to make Stiles whine a little.

Freaking fox mentality.Stiles wants nothing more than to present his ass, tail high and inviting.Jesus, do all pets feel like this?Or is he, maybe, a special magical case with an actual werewolf-y alpha Dom?Also, does it even matter if it keeps Derek doing what he’s doing?Hmmm,  _nnnnope_.No, really not one iota.

“Derek,” he whimpers, a thread of actual pleading in his voice when Derek’s tongue laves up his pulse while the oh-so-gentle claws still drawing little pictures on his ass cheeks start trailing inward in a half-terrifying, half-tantalizing way.Okay, mostly tantalizing, actually, because daaaamn, that feels nice.“Please,” he whispers.

“Please what, pet?” Derek rumbles, the growl so very evident just under his voice.He’s enjoying himself at least as much as Stiles.Maybe more, if his eyes glowing that deep, deep red mean anything at all.

“Is there such thing as please _everything?_ Fuck, just... please.Don’t stop.”Stiles feels a little like shouting with joy and weeping with joy all at once.Derek seems to get it, grumbling in a verrrry good way and burying his face in Stiles neck, nipping all the right places while Stiles just whimpers, trembling and rock hard and dripping a little trail onto Derek’s abs.

“Tell me,” Derek demands, in between nips and lazy licks, the hand in his hair fisting tight.“Tell me all the things you want, right now.”There’s a thread of actual ‘order’ in his words, and Stiles is helpless against it.

“Fuck, Derek.So unfair,” he whines, his fox ears going a little flatter with a combination of submissive and embarrassed, all instinct and need.“Want you to just... fuck.Everything.  _All_  the things.Get a little rough and get a little gentle and maybe, hopefully get around to those two edges so we can move things along because I feel like a very horny bomb right now with a tricked-out fuse.”He bites his lip hard enough to bruise it before anything really personal and humiliating comes tumbling out with his over-stimulated everything.“Derek, please, please, please...”

Somewhere in that string of pleases Derek growls a little louder and pins Stiles down to the couch, and gets _all_ of Stiles’s dick _all_ the way down his throat, sucking in a way that would probably hurt most people and Stiles just shouts his joy, even while Derek rings his balls in tight with his fingers, easily keeping him from coming before he’s allowed.That doesn’t stop Derek from trying to _make_ it happen, though, and when Stiles has the energy and presence of mind to lift his head to watch, Derek’s eyes on his are that deep alpha red that’s a little scary and _a lot_ hot that has Stiles throwing his head back with a shout, hips trying to drive up, desperate for the orgasm that isn’t until he’s honestly begging for ‘no more, no more, no more’ with tears streaking back down into his hair.But it’s a _good_ pain, a _perfect_ one, especially when Derek relents, licking his way up Stiles’ body and into his mouth, pulling away long enough to declare “One down, one to go,” and then slows down, gentling everything until Stiles calms a little.

Derek’s scraping his maybe-too-pointy teeth over Stiles’ neck in a way that _absolutely_ works for Stiles, has Stiles’ hips rocking a little helplessly up into Derek’s, not to come, but to just _feel_.This, Stiles decides, is fucking amazing.Derek’s subsonic growl is back, rattling through Stiles in ( _yessss_ ) just the right way to keep him teetering but when Derek licks his way back into Stiles’ mouth, he pauses, pulling back and _grins._

“Did you know your teeth have gone a little sharp?” He asks, almost conversationally.Like Stiles cares???Okay, well... he fights his hormones back just far enough to scrape his tongue over them.Okay, that’s admittedly kinda hot, to Stiles.He’s got two slightly longer canines on top that feel a little like vampire fangs might, if they were a little smaller, and two on the bottom to match, but not much larger than his usual lower canines.Derek’s watching him with a little amusement and some bemusement.

“Huh,” Stiles says, grinning an ‘actual’ sharp grin.“Cool.”Derek agrees, apparently, since he just licks his way back in to tongue at them, looking a little heavy-lidded.Stiles just rocks his hips up to his, getting a little friction going again, occasionally licking and nipping at Derek’s lips, like a pup begging.That, hilariously, has Derek grumbling softly, almost affectionately and nuzzling at Stiles’ cheeks and ears.“If I’d known you were this easy to please, I’d have started licking you the minute I turned eighteen,” Stiles huffs, grinning.Derek narrows his eyes.

“That long ago, huh?” He asks, quietly.

“Easily,” Stiles agrees.“But,” he adds, nuzzling Derek’s nose with his a little playfully, “by then my dad had wolfsbane bullets and knew how to use them, and you had a string of evil ex- _girl_ friends.Also, you had the bad habit of telling me to shut up and go away.So, what could I do, except take my Twizzlers elsewhere?”Derek stills for a second, huffs with a roll of his eyes and kisses him silent again.

The world swirls oddly for a moment when Derek scoops him up and Stiles just keep nuzzling, since he can’t exactly twine his arms around Derek just now.Stiles is a little surprised to find himself on his knees on the floor again, but less so when it’s the floor by the mirror and this.Yup.Presses all of Stiles’ buttons.  _All_ of them.Well, _almost_ all.He finds his cheek smooshed to the floor pretty quick and is point-five seconds from complaining before the plug is getting tugged out and Derek’s— yeah.Yep yep yep, _Yyyyyesss_.Stiles whines again, knees sliding apart and ass tilting up for easier access as Derek’s tongue just burrows in, teasing his rim in a way that just — fuck.Fuck yes.He’s surprised when his hands come unlatched until Derek nips, hard, on his asscheek.Then, making Stiles feel like a totally gleeful slut, guides both hands back to hold his own cheeks wide. 

Holy _hell_ , this was never in his very, _very_ numerous fantasies and can’t for the life of him figure out why _not._ It should’ve been, absolutely.Yup.He feels vulnerable in the absolute best way like this but it’s _Derek_ , and Derek won’t leave him hanging forever.He will, as is proved over the next innumerable minutes, leave him hanging just long enough to have Stiles in tears with overstimulation again and literally begging (as Derek predicted), to stop with the teasing and get to the fucking because Stiles is pretty sure his magic’s allllll on board with it now, because the plug may be gone, but the tail’s back and lifting itself high and inviting.  

Stiles is honestly a little bit worried about what’ll happen if he doesn’t come soon.He tries to tell Derek as much, but he’s not sure how much comes out in english until Derek’s circling his balls again and driving two fingers in, almost brutally hard and just grazing his prostate until Stiles is shouting out, almost convulsing with the singular need to come _right the fuck now_.Derek stops, thankfully, before Stiles’ balls explode, but it feels like a very near thing, stroking down Stiles’ back and straight down the tail that somehow has a least a billion nerve endings and every one of ‘em is somehow tied to his dick, leaving him whimpering and shivering in the best way.

Derek dials it back, just enough to lift Stiles off the floor a little, lean him back against Derek’s chest and the mirror image of them both is one Stiles won’t ever forget.They kind of look like yin and yang with Stiles’ pale mole-freckled skin against Derek’s natural tan, but Derek’s nuzzling Stiles’ temple with a look Stiles thinks is just... he won’t put a word to it.Hopes Derek won’t try to define the look Stiles has just now either.They look content, even with the obvious erections in the way.Derek lost his boxers at some point and is pressed hot and large and sweaty against Stiles’ back, arms encircling him and looking content and possessive and amazing, those eyes half-lidded and pinning Stiles down in the mirror.

“Tell me,” Derek whispers to Stiles’ neck.

“Need you, Derek.Just you.”It’s as honest as Stiles can make it without adding something dumb and potentially sex-ruining like ‘I need you like air, you moron, because I love you.’

Well, the spoken part seems to be enough, for now.Derek’s (somehow?) lubed fingers are tucking back in, just enough to make it a smooth slide... unless you’re a condom-less alpha with a sizable dick.Derek seems to notice that, suddenly, and looks briefly uncertain.

“Yes, Derek.I meant it.It’s what we both want, I think.Damned if it’s not what I just _need,_ right now.”Stiles wags his ridiculous (how are they still even there?) fox ears at him.“Made of magic, remember?You won’t hurt me.”Derek hesitates, still (dumbass) so Stiles narrows his eyes at him.“I might hurt you, though, if you don’t bend me over, pin me down, and fuck me into halfway into the floor.”

Derek, finally, narrows his eyes back, but still... _doesn’t_ move.

Stiles narrows his eyes more, tenses his muscles and actually _bolts_.Because he has _suspicions_.Aaaaaand yup, Derek doesn’t let him get far.Stiles’ knees are skinned, even with the super-awesome floor of many mats, but he couldn’t care less, when Derek lands on him hard enough to drive the air out of his chest - briefly.Stiles has claws now too and takes a decent swipe at Derek before he’s pinned down yet _again_ , this time with Derek’s pointier teeth just over the back right of his neck, growling a base so deep Stiles _knows_ that the neighbors know that Stiles?Is about to get his fantastic ass _owned_.Because they’re pretty much lined up again, and Derek’s much more feral side is currently running the show.Stiles whines, loudly, and spreads his legs juuuust enough to catch Derek-wolf’s attention, Stiles’ still-magicked-tail swiping up and to the side in _obvious_  invitation, and wolf-Derek lets up on the bite, but pins Stiles down by the shoulder blades while hiking his ass a little higher and nudging his legs a little wider.

_About fucking time_.

Derek’s lining himself up just so, but spears Stiles with a last look in the mirror they’re still viewable in (albeit only the very edge of) before bending just enough over Stiles to see both Stiles, and his reflexion.So Stiles says the one thing he’s never actually said to Derek before.

“Alpha,” he whispers, pleading.That’s _all_ it takes.Derek’s not gentle, (thank god), and he works for every thick inch of space, even while Stiles whines in combined pain and pleasure, groaning in bliss.It fucking hurts, yeah.It’s absolutely _perfect._ Every bit of it.When Derek’s finally worked all of him into all of Stiles, his human side slide back into reluctant view, looking ninety-five percent satisfied and five percent horrified.“Derek,” Stiles whines, seeing the switch, “don’t you dare fucking stop now.Stop holding back, you ass.”But, Stiles is smiling when he says it.Derek grins darkly.

“Remember you said that, pet.”

It (re?)starts slowly, but hard, every thick inch of Derek pulling back, like levering back the string on a crossbow, it’s an almost careful process.The punch back in?It borders on _violent_.Neither of them complains, too busy trying to lick the sounds out of each other’s mouths.Stiles is somehow on Derek’s lap, even though Derek’s on is knees?Whatever, it works, Derek wrapped around Stiles’s chest with one arm, the other lower down to just hold tight to Stiles’ dick, like he’s preventing it’s inevitable escape or something.Derek comes first, but doesn’t quit so much as slow enough to let it lube Stiles into true deliciously _filthy_ submission, somehow, before Stiles is back on his knees, but propped low on his arms, the deep bow of his back like a mating call all on it’s own, and Derek’s just rocking into him, a hand on his hip and another fisted in Stiles’ hair.Stiles is pretty sure he can live out all the rest of his days, just like this, with Derek sawing past his prostate with every dirty thrust. 

Stiles is almost too far gone to even notice coming the first time, but the second is building up in synch with them both — it brings Derek curling down over Stiles’ back so their heads are lined up in the mirror, Stiles with his neck bared and maybe a little bloody?And Derek’s eyes that crazy deep red that shouldn’t look as hot and perfect as they do - a literal half and half of Derek and his wolf, because his wolf-y half is absolutely paying attention.While Derek doesn’t actually come out and say ‘Mine’, it’s right there in his eyes.

Somehow Stiles manages to reach back and grip onto Derek’s hair too, and doesn’t look away, even after they’re both coming, Stiles shooting out onto the floor like a fucking cannon and Derek spilling like scorching lava inside.The lights flicker a little in the wake of whatever they release just then.And it’s..... right.Whole. It’s _them_ , just exactly as it should be.Then the aftershock fades, little by little, and Stiles’... well, everything, briefly fades with it. 

“Aw, shit,” he mutters, a little morosely, recognizing the signs.Then he just...... fades ou—

***

Derek’s growling, but Stiles, in his woozy state, is pretty sure it’s not directed at him.He only hears the growl, he realizes, only when actual sound re-emerges to bring a little more focus to his thoughts.

...”have made different arrangements if I’d known, Derek.I’m not sure anyone’s to blame.”It sounds like Happ, from what Stiles recalls of his voice.

“Then what, exactly, _happened_?” Derek growls out.

“Don’t growl at your boss, Der’k,” Stiles mumbles.“‘T’s rude.”That shuts them both up for long enough for Stiles to pry his eyes open.

Derek, unfortunately, (even wrapped half-around Stiles where he’s puddled on the floor) looks kind of _wrecked_.   And not, sadly, in the happy way.His eyes are both wide and narrowed in a way that says he was/ _is_  scared and seriously pissed off about it.He’s also still growling.For some reason.

“Are you alright?” Happ inquires, looking genuinely upset.“You had us quite worried, for a moment.”

“Yeah, ‘m okay.”Stiles nods slowly, then a little better when he feels... nature.  _Uh oh._   Stiles’ fox ears go a little flat and embarassed.“Did I... um.  Did I break your time... thingy?I can totally feel the outside world again.”

_Now,_ Happ looks grumpy.“Yes,” he says shortly, ignoring the growl Derek aims at him again.“Had we known there would be sex magic, we’d have warned you in advance.Why didn’t you mention you’re a _mage_?”Happ looks, well.Distraught?It’s not a good look, in the present moment.

“Well...” Stiles starts slowly, “I don’t know, actually.  Though, to be fair, I also don’t know that I _didn’t_ tell you, since I remember absolutely nothing from before I woke up naked for Intake.Before that, I remember two friends calling and saying Derek had gone missing - and that his car had been abandoned in a commuter lot.I tracked him here, and again, don’t really remember that either and I can only _assume_  that I got in here on some sort of a... potential rescue mission.No rescue needed, obviously, but by the time I’d worked that out, I’d already signed the contract.”

Happ blinks at him.“You don’t remember reading _or_ signing the contract?”He looks a little incredulous and a little unhappy and a little _horrified_.He probably wouldn’t, if he knew Stiles’ overall average luck when it concerns _anything_ supernaturally related.

“Did... uh, did something _else_ happen?”Stiles is... concerned.His magic’s potent stuff, sometimes, and he felt _something_ get released.

“Well, no.And yes.Everyone in the facility is having quite a bit of fun, and will be, for some time, I think.”Happ’s face is fairly blank, but his voice says it all.Evidentially, explosive sex magic set the mood.Not everyone’s going to be happy about that, when they finally come down from the kinky sex high.

“Oops?” Stiles cringes, a little.“Well... that’ll do your energy bank a bonus, won’t it?”Happ is now actively trying to hide his glee.

“No need, really.The two of you filled it up.”Now Happ smiles. “Congratulations, you’ve broken the bank... by _overfilling_ it.”Derek’s jaw _drops_ , eyes wide.Stiles, based solely on Derek’s face, finds himself a little impressed.

“Is, uh....” Derek begins, looking flummoxed, and then says nothing more.

“It’s repairable,” Happ says, still smiling.“But,” Happ says, face going a little stiff as he switches his gaze from Derek to Stiles and back, “given the circumstances, I feel almost obligated to offer a free break off from the contract.We’ve never had an issue with memory absence before.”Behind Stiles, Derek goes a little stiff.Stiles squeezes his hand and _refuses_ to let it go, even when Derek tries to tug it back.

“Is it necessary?” Stiles blurts, inwardly a little panicked and outwardly very carefully ‘concerned’.“I mean, I technically did sign it.And understood what I’d signed?You’ve got proof of that, right?I mean,” Happ’s got a funny look now that Stiles can’t help but decipher as ‘knowing’, “if it’s technically still all legal-like, especially _magically_...”

Happ’s eyes are sparkling, a little with mirth, and some (Stiles strongly suspects) with a knowledge that Stiles hopes he _doesn’t_ bestow upon Derek.

“I only mean, I’d hate to deal with possible magic-deadening karmic issues.Or something.”Stiles says, eyes wide and ‘serious’ and mentally ‘turns off’ the fox ears that would probably _(totally)_ give him away.

Because, yeeeaaah, that only _barely_ sounds like a possibility, even to Stiles.But, ‘barely’ is still ‘a’ possibility, right?And one that _would_ totally suck, if it _were_ real.But, bless Happ and his probable ‘I see right through you’ look, Happ does him a solid.

“Possible, of course,” Happ says nodding seriously.“Could be just a touch risky, perhaps?I don’t know much about your flavor of magic, I’m afraid.I couldn’t say one way or another what might happen if we broke it early.”Happ looks very believable and concerned.Mostly.

“So,” Derek cuts in, squeezing Stiles’ hand, “you _want_ to keep the contract?”Derek, Stiles is glad to see, looks like he wouldn’t hate it?  Hopefully? It’d still be four weeks of awesome sexy times, after all.Stiles will take it though, even if Derek’s just, well, helping Stiles avoid magical catastrophe.It’ll give Stiles time.Hopefully time to convince Derek that Stiles is worth his _continued_ time even after the contract’s up.

“Well, it’s not like it’s gonna hurt, really, right?Twenty-seven days is a drop in the bucket of a full lifespan.And magical deadening?It’s a realistic possibility.”It _is_ a realistic possibility... for someone who uses magical gifts for ill purposes, but there’s no proof that a broken magical contract _couldn’t_ hurt Stiles, karmically.Stiles is aiming for mostly serious tone, but keeps his eyes on Derek, a little afraid Derek will call him on the ‘probable vs. possible’ factor.Mostly he’s hoping Derek will just catch Stiles’ teeny-tiny ‘I’m into you, moron, just go with it’ vibe without freaking out.

“It is a bit of a toss-up,” Happ nods, looking almost _fake-_ concerned, at this point.Stiles needs to wrap this up before one of them breaks or Derek somehow catches a completely different, _wrong_ clue.

“Okay!Well, uh... I think I’ll keep the contract?”He looks to Derek next, biting his lip a little.“If, you know, you’re still...”

“Yes!” Derek blurts, then blushes a little.“Yes, that’s... well, unless you’d rather—“

“No! No,” Stiles says, reassuringly, “I’m, um... I’m good with it if you are.”

Happ’s face is turning a little red.Maybe from trying to hold in a laugh?Or something?Happ needs to leave, Stiles decides, now.Preferably _right_ now.

“Yes!” Happ blurts next, almost excitedly, like he’d maybe heard Stiles’ inner monologue.“Well... I’ll just... go and requisition some storage tank transfers, then.If you two could, well... perhaps keep any additional climaxes for when I’ve got the tanks switched out and the system reset and, well... tweaked?  It should only be about twelve hours, or so. We’re looking at a possible scandal of the ‘sexual accident’ nature as it is; I’d hate to double-dose on that.  But, really, it won’t be long!”And with that, Happ all but _skips_ his way out the door.

“Okay then,” Stiles mumbles, side-eying Derek.Derek doesn’t exactly look _displeased_ by the outcome, but does look like he’s chewing on a problem he didn’t have an hour ago.“What’s up?” Stiles nudges him with an elbow, squeezing his fingers where they’re still laced together.

“Hm?” Derek asks, expression clearing and blinks at Stiles.“Oh, well... I suppose we were leaving today, but if... unless you _wanted_ to stay?”

“I’m cool either way, really.But, uh... I wouldn’t mind staying?  Unless you wanted to leave today?”

Derek snorts, smiling, but still looking a little cautious.  “We can stay, yeah.  There’s still some things here you might like to try... once, maybe.”

Stiles smiles, open and (mostly) honest, but it fades a little on the edges when Derek still looks... cautious, somehow.  “Are _you_ okay with all this?” Stiles asks, suddenly a little worried.  “Like, really okay?I don’t want to, like... I dunno, pressure you, or something.”Yeah, no.Stiles would reeeeeeally _hate_ to do that.And Derek, historically, has a habit of falling for that with the wrong people.

“Yes, pet,” Derek murmurs, tugging Stiles a little closer and smiling when Stiles shivers a little at the name again, “I’m sure.”

 ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read these. Right now. Really, NOW. :D
> 
> Sparkly Pens Series by mm_coconut
> 
> Divided We Stand by KouriArashi
> 
> The Alexandrian Solution by Bexless
> 
> Fuzzy Logic by sparseparsley
> 
> The Perils of Fungi by the_deep_magic


End file.
